Curse Cards
by Suzuki1
Summary: I edited this story so now it is in chapters and with Japanese names-well I left Li but changed some to Shaolan, but I gave up. Who can blame me? it is a long story! I have it finished it and posted all 6 chapters! Review and tell me what u think!
1. Chapter 1

Curse  
  
A cold wisp of air rushed by, sending a chill up Sakura's spine. She was standing in a dark forest late at night. Shaolan and Kero were with her, with no expressions on either of their faces. They were staring across to where a tall, dark silhouette was standing. They could see another silhouette standing beside the first one but was it was half its size. The taller one was about to do something, then everything went black.  
  
Sakura woke up in her bed. It was only a dream! She'd had weird dreams before, and they were all predictions. Maybe this was one too. She turned off her alarm clock and got up. The sunlight poured into her room blinding her. Kero was silently playing on her game system.  
  
"Good morning, Kero-chan," Sakura said as she stretched.  
  
"Morning," Kero replied still deeply into the game.  
  
"I had a strange dream again."  
  
"What happened?" Kero asked slowly, putting his game on pause and looking at her.  
  
"Well, we were out in the woods. Li was there too, and two other people, or things."  
  
"Who were they?" Kero asked, flying to her level.  
  
"I couldn't tell. Oh no! I'm late for school!"  
  
"Nothing new there!" Kero laughed. He flew back down to his spot and continued playing.  
  
Sakura got dressed quickly and ran down the stairs. She almost tripped over herself. She hurriedly put on her roller blades and skated off to school.  
  
At first she was fine but as she came closer to her school she felt something was wrong. She sensed something, something very bad! Sakura reached the school and felt the presence was much stronger the closer she got! It felt as strong as the clow cards used to be, but all of them were captured! Maybe this was all linked to her dream?  
  
Sakura reached the school quite early and the morning recess was still running. She looked over at her watch then realized that her clock at home was just set wrong!  
  
Sakura looked around the playground and saw Shaolan. She approached him noting he did not look so good. It was if he was in pain!  
  
"Are you alright Li-kun?" Sakura asked coming closer.  
  
He shook his head slowly and shakily. "Do you sense it too?"  
  
"Yes. I had a strange dream last night. What do you think it is?"  
  
"I don't know. I was hoping you did."  
  
"Are you hurt?" Sakura asked as she rolled up next to him. As she got closer she felt as though a hundred knives were stabbing into her. She wanted to scream but she could not make a sound. She felt her breathing speeding up. An icy feeling crept into her. She fell onto her knees.  
  
"You feel it too?" but as he asked her the horrible feeling suddenly left him. "I think I know now what is going on!"  
  
Shaolan moved away from Sakura, and for some reason the feeling flooded out of her. She sighed catching her breath and noticed Shaolan was back in pain.  
  
"What is going on?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I think it's some sort of spell, or something," Li managed to say. "When you come close to me the attack is on you! When I am further away, it is on me!"  
  
Sakura nodded her head. She looked around, luckily seeing no other students close enough to overhear them talking about magic. "I won't let you get hurt from me! I can take the pain!" she said stepping next to him.  
  
"Don't!" he said jumping back.  
  
"Li-kun!"  
  
The bell rang to start school. Shaolan tried hard to avoid coming too close to Sakura, while she tried hard to go near. Class soon started. Tomoyo noticed them acting strangely so Sakura filled her in.  
  
"Who would do such a thing like that? What do they have against you?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"We don't know yet. I'll ask Kero tonight. He might know something about this."  
  
When Li reached the class he hesitated before his seat. He asked permission from their teacher to sit next to Yamazaki who sat across the room from where Sakura was seated.  
  
Sakura sighed sadly. She felt responsible for what Li was going through. She looked up slowly as a new student entered the classroom.  
  
"Class, please welcome Ellen!" their teacher introduced.  
  
Ellen had short messy black hair and reddish brown eyes. She was quite tall. She was wearing a strange choker around her neck with a red gem. She seemed to be watching Sakura and Li carefully She did not say much but walked to her assigned seat near the opposite side of the room near Li and Yamazaki.  
  
Sakura lifted her hand. "Yes Sakura?" the teacher asked.  
  
"May I sit next to Ellen so I may help her catch up to the classes work?" Li shook his head trying to stop her from sitting close, but she ignored him.  
  
"Yes, you may. That is very kind of you!"  
  
"Thank you!" she smiled and picked up her books and walked over to the seat next to Ellen.  
  
A couple more kids asked for new seating arrangements. Li's hand darted up when she got close enough to transfer the attack to her.  
  
"Yes Li?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Is it okay if I sit at my normal.?" he started to ask but couldn't finish.  
  
"That is enough seating changes for today. Every one, go back to your normal seats! There will be no new seats today!"  
  
All the kids moved back to their original spots including Li and Sakura. Sakura overheard Ellen coldly say, "It was not meant for this, but it will still work for me!"  
  
Sakura looked at her confused, but Ellen just looked away.  
  
The rest of the class seemed much slower and painful. She wanted it to end quickly.  
  
"Sakura, you don't look so good, maybe you should go down to the office," the teacher offered.  
  
Sakura moaned in pain and she saw Li nodding his head as if to say go. She shook her head and remained seated.  
  
"Okay then," the teacher sighed and continued his lesson.  
  
Sakura could not pay much attention to the lesson. It seemed like he was talking gibberish. She caught Ellen glaring at her. Sakura sat up and looked back at her confused.  
  
"What is going on?" Tomoyo asked, "Ellen is staring at you."  
  
"I don't know but I can sense something funny from her. Li also seems worried. He looks as if he has committed a crime!"  
  
"I know how he feels." She felt bad for putting him in that position. She did not want to hurt him.  
  
"Sakura? Tomoyo?" the teacher asked. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, sorry," Tomoyo replied. He turned away and continued on.  
  
"I just want today to end!" Sakura mumbled to Tomoyo.  
  
"The lesson is almost over. We have only 5 more minutes!"  
  
5 minutes seemed much longer then it sounded. She could not get the dream out of her mind. Maybe Ellen was one of the silhouettes in her dream but she was too short to be the tall one, and too tall to be the short one. Sakura could tell that the smaller one was not human, but an animal, a wild cat. like Kero.  
  
The class ended and recess started. Li gave up trying to run away from Sakura but when she came to him he tried again to stop her.  
  
"Sakura, listen to me! You suffered through this class, and you will have more when class starts again. The least I can do is let you be safe from this at recess."  
  
Sakura nodded and he backed off just as far as he had to.  
  
Tomoyo ran up to them and said, "Hi Sakura-chan and Li. Any luck yet?"  
  
When they did not respond, she got the drift.  
  
"Before when I sensed it, it felt like a clow card, but we captured them all!" Sakura said, "It is so confusing!"  
  
"I have never heard of a card that does magic like this!" Li said. "That is if it is a card."  
  
Sakura held her key in her hands. "I wonder if there is more. But it is impossible! I can only be claimed a Card Captor when all of the clow cards were sealed, and that has been done!"  
  
This made them all think hard.  
  
"If it is not a card, then how do we get rid of it? We can't live like this forever!" Li said.  
  
"We will have to find a way. I know we will! If we were able to capture all of the cards, we can do this too!"  
  
"I guess you are right. Is it okay if I tape it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Ya, but that is if it is beatable! Let me try my Rashinban."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo both nodded.  
  
He repeated holding out the board. The middle started to glow but there was no pin point.  
  
"It's not working?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"It must be close, if it is a card!" Then Li gasped, "Its black light! That is a sign of evil magic!"  
  
Sakura gulped. This worried her. What other things could this magic do? Soon the bell rang to begin class again. The rest of the day was long and torturing. When it finally ended Sakura did not have enough energy to skate home so Touya came to pick her up. Sakura felt bad for leaving Li in pain for the whole night. It seemed so confusing that someone would want to do something as dark as this. Sakura regained her health but she was still recovering.  
  
When she reached home she went straight upstairs. She needed to talk to Kero. When she opened her door she found Kero sleeping calmly on the game system's joystick happily dreaming of sweets. Sakura awoke him quickly, but not that it would give him a heart attack, but just to get his attention.  
  
"Hey, I was sleeping," Kero muttered grumpily as he rubbed his tired eyes and looked sleepily at her, "Hey, you don't look so good. What is wrong?"  
  
"Something strange happened at school. We don't know what kind of magic it is, but we can tell it is powerful."  
  
"Expect the unexpected." Kero repeated, "What happened?"  
  
"Well I sense something at school. It feels like a clow card. When we are at a certain distance, it feels like I'm being attacked. When far." she trailed off.  
  
"Let me guess, the other person received the attack?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I was afraid this would happen." Kero looked very serious. "The curse cards are back!"  
  
"Curse cards? What is that?"  
  
"They are rejected Clow Cards! Clow Reed selected them apart from the Clow cards, because they were dangerous and were used for no good! The owner of the cards will slowly be drained of energy to the Cures cards, and they will turn evil! They can change only if you can find a way to use them for good."  
  
Sakura gulped listening intently.  
  
"Just who else was attacked?" Kero asked.  
  
"It is Shaolan. Why?"  
  
"The card attacking you is called the Ying-Yang. It chooses the only two people the cards will go after, you and the kid! I can tell you have found its power."  
  
"Yes, but just how many curse cards are there?"  
  
"I think 14 or so."  
  
"That is good. There were 52 Clow Cards, so this will be easier. Right?"  
  
Kero shook his head slowly, "They're just as dangerous."  
  
"Well, how strong is the Ying-Yang?"  
  
"It will attack till death if you do not capture it quick!"  
  
"Then Li is in big trouble!" Sakura said as she got up and grabbing the phone. She dialled Li's number.  
  
On the other end of the phone Way picked up and greeted her.  
  
"Hi, it is me Sakura; may I please speak to Li?"  
  
"I'm sorry, he is not feeling well. Can I have him call you back?"  
  
"Please, it is really important."  
  
Li nodded to Way telling him that it was okay and took the phone. "Sakura?"  
  
"Li-kun, Kero-chan told me about what happened and we were right! It is a card, but you are in great danger!"  
  
Li hesitated then said, "Meet me at the park."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you there!" She hung up and gathered the Sakura cards to take along with her, stuffing them in her pocket. She grabbed Kero and hid him while she went downstairs where her dad and Touya were.  
  
On her way out Touya stopped her, "Hey monster, you can't go outside. You could barely walk today!"  
  
"Touya, please it is important. I have to go. I hope you understand."  
  
He just stood there looking at her. "Okay, but don't get yourself killed." He seemed to have a weird smirk on his face as if he knew something.  
  
Sakura nodded then sprinted to the park. She had no time to call Tomoyo to tape the capture. When she reached the park she saw Shaolan there leaning on a tree. Sakura reached him to give him a break. She explained everything to him, the Curse Cards and that this was the Ying-Yang, but he did not recognize the name. It was because Clow Reed wanted to banish the face of the Curse Cards forever, but his plan did not work.  
  
Sakura thought hard about how to capture it. Every card must have a weakness, but what could protect them from it? Then it hit her. She pulled out her key and changed it into the wand. She rummaged through her cards and pulled out the shield card.  
  
Li smiled seeing her idea; the shield card protects and repels magic.  
  
Sakura threw the card in front of her and hit it with the end of her wand calling out its name and gave it the command to protect herself and Li. A transparent orb covered them and a black link-like rope repelled from the both of them and whipped around trying to break the shield. The black rope moved rapidly like thunder.  
  
"Sakura, capture it now!" Kero yelled and pointed to the thrashing card, "That is its true form!"  
  
Sakura pulled herself together and held up her wand commanding the card to be captured. The card whipped around as it was sucked into a card. The card glowed black; as it was fully transformed then fell to the ground. Sakura walked out of the shield and picked up the card. The picture was of a ying- yang symbol with spikes surrounding the outside of it. The back of the new card was pitch black with a blood red, upside-down star, not gold. The card felt cold and very distant and evil.  
  
Li dropped to his knees and bowed his head low. He was still recovering from the powers.  
  
Sakura went to his side and helped him up. "It will be okay now!"  
  
"Ya, but there must be more than one; it is a whole new deck!"  
  
"I know," Sakura sighed. "If we can handle the Clow Cards, then we can do this!" "It won't be easy but I'm supporting you! I might be able to help you, but I can only remember some of them."  
  
Sakura held the Ying-Yang card in her hand, studying it hard. "Should I transform them into Sakura cards, Kero?"  
  
"NO!!! I mean, no! The cards will turn anyone to evil!"  
  
"Okay, okay! I won't. Are there any cards you remember?"  
  
"Ya. trick. cut. nightmare. but that is it."  
  
Sakura did not like the sounds of them.  
  
"Way will be worried if I don't get home soon," Li said.  
  
Sakura nodded. "Okay, but Kero and I will take you there."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"You can barely walk, you need help!"  
  
"She has a point," Kero added.  
  
He sighed, and let them come along. It was not too far from the park, just a couple of blocks. They did not talk much but some conversation broke in.  
  
"Kero, why do you think the cards are after us?" Li wondered.  
  
"Well, I know Clow Reed sent the cards to another guardian, like Yue and me. But I can't remember who. The cards must have broken free or something and are after the clow cards owners, including you kid, because you did own some cards! You might be the owner of these ones, but it is not a good thing. Just don't transform them to anything, like Sakura did to the Clow cards to make them Star."  
  
He nodded and waved good bye when they reached his house. They waved in return and walked off to Sakura's house. They reached home just in time for supper. Sakura sent Kero to her room and promised him some dessert when she was done.  
  
"Hey Monster, I came home from school early today because of a flood," Touya started, "And when I came home I heard something upstairs!"  
  
Sakura gulped thinking of Kero! He did look as if he knew something.  
  
"You left your game system on! No wonder you are always late in the morning!"  
  
Sakura sighed. "Sorry that WILL be fixed!" She coughed loud enough so Kero could hear upstairs.  
  
Their dad served dinner to them. When they were done she brought a bowl of ice-cream to Kero. Kero stuffed his face but complained about brain freeze while Sakura tried to finish her missed homework. Her teacher gave her less then the rest of the class because she was not well.  
  
"Kero-chan, please. I'm trying to do my work," Sakura sighed.  
  
"Ya, but it hurts!" Kero whined holding his forehead. "Something so sweet, but yet so painful."  
  
"Oh, ya. We have a new student in our class. Her name is Ellen."  
  
"Ellen? Where have I heard that before?"  
  
"Do you think she has something to do with the cards? She said to me that it was not meant for this but it works for her. What do you think she meant?"  
  
"I don't know. It is close to another name."  
  
"Really? What one?"  
  
The door swung open and Touya came in. Kero froze. He had a spoon in his hand and a bowl of ice-cream in front of him. Sakura was across the room.  
  
Touya's eyes glanced around the room. "Sakura, who are you talking to?" He saw Kero and his eyes ran back to him but the bowl was gone. He glared at him and looked back at Sakura.  
  
"No one. I'm just doing my homework!"  
  
"Really? Okay. Well, we rented a movie for tonight. You can call over some friends to watch it with us. Yukito is coming."  
  
She blushed hearing his name. She snapped out of it, "Okay, just what kind is it?"  
  
"You will see!" He smirked and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"I don't trust him anymore," Sakura said.  
  
"Can I watch it too, please?"  
  
"Watch it be romance. Still want to watch it then?"  
  
Kero quivered at the idea. "Why would your brother want to watch a movie like that?"  
  
"Good point. Well I guess you can come. I'll call Tomoyo over when I'm done my work!"  
  
"Can I help you?" Kero flew over to her, looking over her shoulder.  
  
"No, last time you did you got everything wrong!"  
  
"Okay, I won't do math!"  
  
"Kero, I'm almost done. Be patient."  
  
The door swung open. Kero froze and dropped to the ground. It was Touya again. "Now I swear I heard something!"  
  
"You must be hearing things!"  
  
Touya looked right at Kero. "Wasn't that toy over there?"  
  
"Yes. I just moved it!"  
  
"To the floor?"  
  
"He, um, fell! Look, I really need to finish my work and I need to call Tomoyo over!"  
  
"Okay. Dad is leaving to go to a meeting. Bye."  
  
"Bye." She waited until he was gone then told Kero, "Don't be so loud!"  
  
"It is not my fault! You are louder. You have a bigger voice box then I do!"  
  
"Just let me do my work or you won't be allowed to watch the movie!"  
  
"Okay, okay! Don't get your knickers in a twist!"  
  
Sakura finally finished her work and called Tomoyo. When she arrived she brought some cake for them to snack on, since Kero got Sakura's dessert.  
  
Sakura soon found out it was a horror movie about ghosts. Kero was deeply interested in it while Sakura was terrified! Tomoyo and Sakura decided to leave and go to the park. On their way they decided to stop at Twin Bells. Inside was a new jewellery display. There were necklaces, earrings, bracelets, and more.  
  
"That looks nice!" Sakura pointed to a silver necklace with a dark green emerald engraved on it.  
  
"I'll buy it for you as a gift!" Tomoyo picked it up and brought it to the counter. "Thanks!" Sakura smiled.  
  
She handed her the gift and continued to search around the store. Sakura put on her new necklace. It was a nice shade of forest green.  
  
"Nice pick, Sakura. It matches your eyes!" the shop keeper said.  
  
Sakura thanked her and helped Tomoyo pick out a toy for her collection. They found a small wolf plush toy, and Sakura bought it for her in return.  
  
Then they left for the park. Not many people were there for it was getting a bit late.  
  
"So, what happened?" Tomoyo asked, "With that spell on you and Li?"  
  
"Oh, it seems that there are more cards."  
  
"I have to get them on tape! That means I get to make you more outfits!"  
  
"This one was the Ying-Yang," Sakura said pulling out the card.  
  
"I see," Tomoyo studied it. "Are you ready for the trip tomorrow?"  
  
"Ya, I can wait!" Sakura said putting the card back with the rest. "It is supposed to teach us about mapping and team work on the second day!"  
  
"The teams are randomly picked. I asked our teacher. I wonder who I'll be with!"  
  
"Maybe we will find a card although they are not really good to find, but they do have to be captured."  
  
"Don't worry about it! The more you worry the less fun you will have!"  
  
"I guess you are right! Well we best get home before it gets too dark!"  
  
"Okay, well see you tomorrow! Bye!"  
  
Sakura waved to Tomoyo then headed home herself. She sensed something but it was not strong enough to point out. She walked on and finally reached her house. Touya, Kero and Yukito were still watching the movie. Kero was acting like a toy and stayed perfectly still, but had his eyes glued to the TV. Her dad was home so Sakura got ready for bed as they finished their movie. After it was over, Kero snuck upstairs as Julian headed home.  
  
Sakura found it hard to sleep. She glanced around her dark room. She sighed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about what had happened. What was to come? What awaited them? Sakura sensed something when she got home. It was slowly getting stronger, but it was still not directed. Sakura soon drifted into her dream world.  
  
There they were again, out in the forest in the crisp night air. Li and Kero were there, along with the two dim silhouettes. She could see a clearer image now. They had wings, dragoon wings. One was human, the other a large cat! Sakura was holding her star wand with the clow cards in one hand, and in Li's hands were the curse cards. Li had his sword out, ready for battle. She realized that her dream was a battle between the two silhouettes and them. Then she awoke.  
  
Sakura felt tired. Her whole body felt weak. She stretched and yawned and got up. She realized that she had forgotten to take off the necklace that Tomoyo gave her. It shone a nice light green in the morning light pouring into her room. Kero was still asleep and she was on time, now that her clock was set correctly. Sakura smiled remembering she had a fun school trip today. She got ready for school, and Kero soon woke up and helped her pack last minute stuff for the trip.  
  
"Don't forget your cell phone," Kero said flying over picking up her phone and dropping it in her bag.  
  
"Why would I need that? I'm only going for one night."  
  
"What if a card shows up? Most of the curse cards attack together, so one weakens it and the other kills. You can even catch all of them in one day! It has happened! The cards have no owner now do they! Guess what happened to him?"  
  
"You are bluffing!"  
  
"Maybe, but they do attack together. The rest is a bluff. Take me seriously, they are very strong though."  
  
"I doubt we will get much today, but I will take the phone with me, so relax!" Sakura zipped up her bag. "Now let me go, I'm going to be late again! I need to eat breakfast!"  
  
"Fine, but expect the unexpected!" Kero called to her as she rushed down the stairs.  
  
Sakura made her and Touya some pancakes. After she ate, she put on her blades and double checked that she had everything ready for the camping trip. She left her house, waving goodbye to Touya and her dad. She decided to take the short cut because she had quite a load to carry. She reached school just in time. She met up with Tomoyo who also was carrying a camping bag.  
  
"Hi Sakura-chan," Tomoyo smiled. "Looks like you are on time again. I guess you are having some more luck!"  
  
Sakura smiled and sat down at her desk. She placed her bag on the top and sat back and waited for school to start.  
  
"I'm glad you like that necklace! I also brought that wolf toy along too!"  
  
Sakura looked down at her necklace. It was now pale amber. She held it in her palm, remembering that it was dark green when she got it and light green in the morning. Now it was amber.  
  
"Tomoyo, wasn't this necklace dark green?" Sakura said showing her the change in it.  
  
"Oh, it must be one of those mood necklaces. You know, changes colour to the mood you are in. That colour means you are unsettled."  
  
"I guess you are right," Sakura smiled, but stopped. She sensed something coming closer. It was a faint feeling. Then Shaolan came into the class room. She could tell that it was coming from him, but it was not strong enough to be a threat.  
  
Li sat down as their teacher started talking. "Good morning, class. I'll take attendance first, then after the bell you will line up," he started down the list, calling out the names.  
  
"Li, I'm sensing something from you," Sakura whispered to him so only he could hear.  
  
"I know. I'm sensing it too. Did you bring your cards?"  
  
"Ya, they are in my bag," she said, turning around before they got caught.  
  
The teacher finished with the names, shortly after the bell echoed through the halls. The class headed down to the bus and filed on. The ride would be long, but when they reached the camping area, they would have many things to do and many activities to look forward to.  
  
Sakura watched the scenery blur past her window. She sat next to Tomoyo on the trip there. She could sense something close. She watched her town slowly disappear out of sight.  
  
Tomoyo was excited. "I can't wait to get there; it will be so much fun! Want to play a game as we wait?"  
  
Sakura smiled seeing that there was something fun to do. "I know, Truth or Dare!"  
  
Li, Naoko and Chiharu overheard and joined in their game. Sakura started by asking Naoko. Naoko picked truth over dare as the game started. They continued on for most of the trip, finding out deep secrets and watching embarrassing dares.  
  
"So Li, what do you think of Sakura?" Chiharu asked him as a truth.  
  
Li darkened to a light shade of red and tried to hide it by quickly answering, "She is a good friend."  
  
"Is that all? You are blushing!"  
  
"Stop torturing him," Sakura sighed wanting the question to pass herself.  
  
"Sticking up for him? I bet you like him too!"  
  
Sakura felt her face turning red now. She did not want to bring the attention onto her in this game. She was about to respond but was saved by the teacher. He told them that they had arrived. She scrambled to pick up her bag and left the bus.  
  
Sakura enjoyed her new surroundings of tall, towering trees and thick, wild bushes. There was a small wooden cabin in the clearing where they were to head to with their bags. Sakura followed the teacher and class to the small house. Inside it was dark and warm. A little too warm for her taste.  
  
The camp leader stood at the front of the cabin. She was tall and had short brown hair. She had dark brown eyes that matched her hair. She wore a whistle around her neck. She hushed the group and began to talk. "Hello, I'm Flash and I'll be your ranger. We have many activities for you but first I will tell you your camping groups. Most are as you have requested, but later on we will make new groups for other things."  
  
Flash read the list of names in the groups, two to each tent and two groups to a site. Sakura was pared with Tomoyo for the tents and was told to hike to her camp site. The hike was a fair distance and the bags dragged them a bit. Shaolan and Yamazaki's were at the same site so they followed along with them. Yamazaki made the trip a bit interesting by adding that there was a werewolf sighting at this camp.  
  
"I wonder what we will be doing today!" Sakura said.  
  
"I bet we will be ghost hunting at night!" Yamazaki smiled trying to frighten her.  
  
"Don't listen to him. I heard we will be rock climbing!" Tomoyo said.  
  
Li smiled but Sakura didn't look so thrilled.  
  
"What is wrong?" Yamazaki asked.  
  
"I have never been rock climbing before. What if I make a fool of myself?"  
  
"You won't!" Tomoyo smiled. "I only have gone once before. I was worried like you are now but I soon found out it is easy."  
  
"I can help you," Li added.  
  
"Thanks guys," Sakura smiled, but she still worried.  
  
They soon reached their camp site. It was a small clearing surrounded by open bushes and forest trees. A camp fire was set in the center that looked used many times. Beside it was an old picnic table. There was a rocky edge on the left where you could see the large lake below.  
  
They got to their jobs and set up the tents. It seemed to take a long time but it only took around 15 minutes. Sakura unpacked some of her belongings and placed them in the tent. She pulled out the Sakura cards and shoved them into her pocket before Yamazaki could see. Sakura could sense some cards around, but having Yamazaki around would make it tougher to capture.  
  
When they were all set, they headed back down to the cabin where they would get ready for rock climbing. They reached the cabin as one of the first groups. Li now seemed worried, not for the climbing, but for something different.  
  
"Li-kun, are you okay?" Sakura asked, sitting next to him.  
  
He hesitated and then said, "Ya, I'm fine." But something was hidden in his words, as if he was not saying something. 


	2. Chapter 2

Flash entered the cabin with a clipboard in her arms, studying it. She traced the words on the paper attached with a pencil. Her eyes looked directly at Sakura and Li, but moved away pretending that she had no interest in them. "We will be heading off soon," she mumbled and watched the door.  
  
"Shaolan, I know something is bothering you," Sakura whispered so no one else could hear. Her eyes were glued to Flash, watching every movement.  
  
Li looked at Sakura. "I just have a bad feeling about this. Before, I did not worry, but now I do."  
  
"Why worry?"  
  
He shook his head and looked away. "Just, never mind. Forget what I said." "Shaolan." Sakura trailed off but was interrupted by Flash who was going to make an announcement.  
  
"Okay, it looks as if every one is here," she said quietly, counting the group with her eyes. She opened a closet after recounting. Inside was some gear for climbing. "Okay, let's have the first group come up and get their equipment ready. Then we will head off."  
  
They did as instructed and got ready. Sakura, Tomoyo, Li, and Yamazaki were in group four. They followed Flash out of the cabin and onto a small path in the woods, but the trees were spaced and the bushes were thin, so the hike was much easier.  
  
They stopped at a large clearing, sounded by taller trees. There was a rocky side to the right that was curved in, making the clearing seem much bigger. Sakura watched the first group climb. It looked easy enough to do. She sat down on a log and waited her turn.  
  
Tomoyo approached her and sat down next to her. "Look Sakura. It is not that hard!"  
  
"I know," Sakura sighed and made a tick-tack-toe board in the dirt with her finger.  
  
"Don't worry, it will be fun!"  
  
She watched the second group make it to the top and down again. Sakura smiled and nodded in agreement. She swiped the game away, satisfied that x won over o.  
  
As the third group was done, they were called over to get ready. Sakura felt better now. It started out fine, it was a lot easier then it looked. Li was just above her to help her out.  
  
Everything seemed fine until Sakura started to sense something strong! She looked around her but saw nothing unusual. She looked up at Li who looked a little edgy too.  
  
"Li, do you sense it?"  
  
Li nodded. "But it is hard to tell where it is coming from."  
  
Sakura saw something shiny in front of her and all of a sudden the rope ripped, slicing it in half! Sakura started to fall but caught the edge of a rock! Li darted down and grabbed her hand. "Sakura, don't let go!"  
  
She nodded. She tried hard not to look down but failed. Everything seemed much farther then before. "It is coming much stronger!" Something shined a deep blood red. She looked down but felt as if being choked! She could not breathe! Her hand slipped away from Shaolan's and she started to fall fast. He pulled out an element card and caught her with a huge gust of wind. She held onto a branch, still not able to take in any air. The class were under the thick layer of leaves and were not able to see what was going on.  
  
Li reached for her again and grabbed her hand just as the red light dimmed and she was able to breathe again, coughing for air.  
  
"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Li tighten his grip.  
  
"I couldn't breathe. I also sensed something strong. I think this is all under the power of a card!"  
  
"Same here," he tossed her some extra rope. "Put this back on."  
  
Sakura took the rope and tied it tightly. Instead of going back up they headed down to the ground. Sakura was glad it was over but felt bad for ruining it for Li. Still, this experience did not make her dislike climbing because she knew it was a card's magic. But what card?  
  
When they reached the camp Sakura picked up her phone to call Kero to ask him some questions.  
  
"Sakura, aren't you supposed to be roughing it?" Yamazaki asked snatching it from her hands.  
  
"I know but this is important!" Sakura explained, trying to avoid making him interested.  
  
"Yamazaki, just give her the phone back!" Li said.  
  
"Fine, but you don't know what happens to people who break the camp rules!" Yamazaki warned.  
  
"And we don't want to," Tomoyo said sitting on a log near the empty fire place. "Let's get this thing started."  
  
"I'll go look for some wood," Yamazaki volunteered.  
  
"I'll help," Tomoyo offered getting back up.  
  
"Did you know that there are bears in the forest around here? They eat people whole so watch out for them!" Yamazaki said walking off.  
  
"Give it up!" Li called down to him. He started to search for dry wood around their camp.  
  
Sakura called up Kero and waited for an answer, but no one came. She tossed the phone back into her and Tomoyo's tent. "Nobody is home."  
  
"That is too bad," Li shrugged then darted up. "I sense it again!"  
  
Sakura did too. It came instantly in a flash! She saw the same light and the silver shine. She couldn't breathe again!  
  
"Sakura! Your necklace! It is glowing!" Li ran over to her dropping his found wood.  
  
That was right! Also there were knife-like spikes coming from the sides that were bent at the end! She tried to take it off but it wouldn't move at all!  
  
"I have heard about this card, but I never thought it was real!" Li said. "It is the choke! It glows dark red when it attacks. The spikes on it must have cut the rope! To get it off.," he hesitated, thinking hard. "You can't get it off if you struggle." He repeated slowly, and then he remembered. "Sakura don't panic! Only then will you be able to get it off!"  
  
It was hard not to panic but Sakura calmed down, the necklace still shined blood red, but Shaolan removed it from her neck. "Capture it!"  
  
She pulled out her staff under coughs and hit it down, ordering it to return. The card flew to her hand. It had the same back, black with an upside-down blood red star. On the front was the necklace with the spikes on one side and none on the other. The spike half's gem was blood red and the other half was light green.  
  
Sakura fell to her knees still holding her staff and card in her hands. Li knelt next to her as the others came back, clueless about what had happened. Sakura changed her staff and shoved the card into her pocket. She quickly got up like nothing had happened so Yamazaki would not get suspicious, even though she felt very weak and tired.  
  
They started a fire and sat around it on logs. Everything around them were just dark shadows, the stars above them shined a bright gold as they glittered in the dark night sky. Each had a thick, warm blanket over them as they stared into the crackling flames of the fire. The lake reflected the light of the stars near by.  
  
"Want to tell scary stories?" Yamazaki cut in.  
  
"Ya, but as long as they have nothing to do with ghosts," Sakura said.  
  
"Okay. I'll tell one about this camp. Ever heard about the werewolves?"  
  
Shaolan sighed.  
  
"A long time ago at this very camp was a group of kids like us, but they were never told of the evil creatures that lurk in these woods. The worst of all was a human who was half dragoon! She had long wings coming from her back and weird markings on her face."  
  
This reminded Sakura about the weird person in her dream. She was tall with dragoon-like wings.  
  
"But she does not attack alone. She has a pale tiger with the same wings and markings!"  
  
The second thing next to the person! Did Yamazaki know of her dreams or was her dreams a part of it? How did he know?  
  
"Well the kids were telling stories around a camp fire, unaware that she was coming closer and closer by the second, waiting to attack!"  
  
Sakura turned to the sound of a snapping stick down the path. There standing on the path were the same shadows of the winged person in her dream and in Yamazaki's story! Sakura stood up and looked closer. Yamazaki had stopped talking and they all turned to the path. Out of the shadows came Ellen, but she had no wings and she was half the height of what Sakura saw.  
  
"Oh, did I frighten you?" she said. "The teacher told me to come here. My partner got hurt and was sent home."  
  
"That is okay," Sakura sighed in relief. "Want to join us? We are telling stories!"  
  
"No, but I'll come anyways," and crossed her arms and sat on the other side, opposite to where everyone else was sitting.  
  
Yamazaki shrugged and continued on. "Well, since the group was so far from the other camp sites their screams were unheard and they were never seen again."  
  
"Oh, you are telling that one?" Ellen asked. "That's not the ending!"  
  
"Sorry, I forgot it!"  
  
"You know this one too?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Of course, I was the one who told Yamazaki! The screams were heard, just never responded to. All that was left behind was a pool of warm dripping blood, with a trail leading into the lake. Their bodies were never found, only the little things that they owned like a watch, a hair band, necklace, bones."  
  
The word necklace echoed in Sakura's mind. She gripped the choke card in her pocket.  
  
"No wonder you changed it," Li said, liking Yamazaki's ending better.  
  
"Think that is bad?" she smiled. "Try living it!"  
  
Li rolled his eyes.  
  
"They say the dragoon had a staff," she continued. "It is long and black with a blood red upside-down star at the end of it. When she holds it she changes into the monster. Without it she is a normal human. They say it is hidden in the woods. No one is sure what one but it is out there."  
  
The staff reminded Sakura of the patterns on the curse cards. Sakura could see that Li was thinking the same thing. Tomoyo and Yamazaki were just listening on like a cat stalking a mouse, intensely listening to each word she said.  
  
"But if you spread the word about this dragoon, then the unexpected would happen," Ellen smiled.  
  
Was that a hint? Were they not to tell anyone of the cards?  
  
"Ellen, where did you get this story?" Li asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just heard it around," she said smiling.  
  
Shaolan and Sakura exchanged looks. She knew about the cards! Tomoyo knew this was not helping them and tried to change the topic. "Want to play truth or dare again?"  
  
Li shook his head frantically at this.  
  
"Same here, I don't want anything to do with you!" Ellen snapped and shot up. "I'm going to set up my tent. No one bother me!" She walked to an open but shady place and started to unpack.  
  
"Ellen, you can share a tent with Tomoyo and me," Sakura offered, understanding that she was new, but she could be a little more polite. She tried to always make the best of things; even if she did sense weird powers coming from her. It was best to learn to trust her.  
  
She glared at Sakura. "Why would I want to share with you?"  
  
"It is okay if you don't, I was just asking," Sakura backed off.  
  
"Want any help with your tent?" Yamazaki offered.  
  
"I said don't bother me!"  
  
Time seemed to move slowly; even the soft breeze seemed to die down to nothing at all. All that could be heard was the crackling of the fire in front of them.  
  
Ellen's story. it was like her dream. Even if she did not give much description of the winged tiger, it was as if she knew the human. But how?  
  
"Sakura, I'm going to the tent now," Tomoyo brought her from her train of thought. "Want to come along?"  
  
She nodded and got up. The heavy blanket pushed her down, but she soon realized it was just herself that was tired and needed rest.  
  
"Yamazaki and I are going to stay up a little longer and put out the fire when we are done," Li said pulling his blanket closer around him to keep warm.  
  
"Okay, goodnight!"  
  
There they were again, in her dream. Shaolan and Kero were there too, face to face with the two silhouettes. They had the same characteristics as Ellen's story. In the girls hand was the staff! It shined a dark red and some of the cards in Shaolan's hands flew out. But they were different from the curse. They were.  
  
Sakura awoke to a twig snapping outside her tent. Tomoyo lay peacefully sleeping. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She heard another quick sharp snap! She quietly unzipped her sleeping bag and got up and peeked out of their tent, but saw nothing. A long time must have passed because Yamazaki and Li were gone, and everything seemed darker than before. She heard a rustle coming from one of the other tents. Was it one of her friends who made the noise? Another crunch answered her; it came from the other direction. She stared into the darkness of the night as something hid in that area.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" she heard a hush whisper call her.  
  
She swiftly darted her eyes toward the voice. She saw Li who had been watching the same area as her. She got out of her tent and went over to him. "I'm not too sure what awoke me. I'm a heavy sleeper. A snapping twig is too quiet."  
  
"You heard it too?" he asked. "I awoke for the same reason. I sense something. It must be the power of whatever is out there that awoke us."  
  
Sakura nodded trying harder to listen. Something shined, muffled by leaves. Sakura's eyes flashed to that spot. The thing knew well that it was caught and swiftly dashed out and away. Sakura ran after it with Li behind her. She stopped and pulled out a card, so did the creature, the same shine flickered gold again. It was as if it had been waiting, wanting them to follow. Sakura threw out the dash card and gave them its power to run. The creature made a low growling sound, and then sped on. Sakura dashed after it with great speed, almost out running it. It swiftly stopped and jumped up into a tree and hid in the leaves. Even though it was too dark to see, it stood still. Sakura held still and returned the dash, seeing that it was not going anywhere. She pulled out her staff. She knew it was a card, just by the magic she was sensing from it. Li had his sword out and stood just behind her, not moving his eyes off the wild creature.  
  
"Curse card, return to your power confined!" she hit down her staff and watched a wispy figure dart towards the creature, the same golden shine glittered again and the wisp stopped and disappeared.  
  
"It can't be captured that easily. This is going to be tough! We need to weaken it first!" Li pulled out an element card and hit it onto the flat of his sword. "Element, lighting!"  
  
A powerful stream of thunder crashed towards the card, but yet again the golden shine froze the attack, it was as if the thunder had paused in mid air! The thunder cracked as it shot back at Li! It hit him hard, making him crash back into a tree. He fell to the ground but looked up.  
  
"Li-kun, are you okay!?"  
  
"I'm fine." he said getting up. "If thunder won't work then water will!" He hit the card with his sword. Water rushed out like a jet towards the creature. The golden flash shined again sending the powerful waves back at him. He dodged it as he jumped up into a tree and held tightly to a branch. "Don't use any attack cards!"  
  
"How are we going to capture it then?" Sakura asked as the creature started to growl again as long feather wings stretched out from its back. "And what is it?"  
  
"Use the light card! It can't attack us back with that!" Li gripped his sword tighter.  
  
She nodded and pulled out the card and hit it with her staff. Light flooded the area, blinding them as well for their eyes were adjusted to the darkness. The plan worked; in the tree was a silver wolf with slick greasy black wings. Its paws, snout and tail darkened to black at the tips. It had black eyes that matched its coat; the golden shine came from a gem on its forehead.  
  
The wolf howled as the light confused him, the gem shined a deep gold and the light wisped away to an energy ball in front of him. The ball flew away and out of sight as the dog gestured its head in its direction. It jumped from the tree and onto the ground in front of Sakura. Sakura froze. She felt herself trembling as the wolf's growling became deep and blood thirsty. It inched closer and closer to her, pushing her back. She felt her back hit a tree, showing her that there was no where to go. The wolf crouched down ready to attack! It lunged at her, showing sharp silver claws and crystal white teeth. She swiftly ducked but felt no hit! Li swung down from the tree and kicked the beast's side hard. The wolf wrenched as it glared at Li for doing so. Li pulled himself back into the tree as the wolf got up and spread out its wings to follow him. It broke through the branches and leaves but got tangled in them. It barked madly as it struggled to break free. Li jumped down next to Sakura. "Try now!"  
  
She raised her staff and hit it down again, but yet again the gem shined and the capture was repelled. Repel!  
  
"Li, the repel! It has repelled every attack and capture!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"I think you are right!" he grinned. "I have a plan! It can only repel one attack at a time. It will break free soon but I will distract it with an element card and you capture it!"  
  
He ran off before she said anything in return. He used the thunder element again, and just as the gem glowed, she hit down her staff. The wolf fought the capture but failed as it was sucked into its card form. The card flew to Sakura's hand. She sighed in relief and smiled as another card was captured. This one had the wolf on it, its wings folded up and the gem glowing softly.  
  
She put it into her pocket and walked over to Li. "Thank you. I want you to have this card."  
  
"It is okay Sakura," Li said. "It chooses you as its owner."  
  
"But you thought of how to capture it!"  
  
"And you figured out what card it was. Without that I would have never figured out how."  
  
"Shaolan."  
  
"Why don't we get back to camp before the others wake up and worry? I think it is morning soon."  
  
"Now I know why it took us out here. Just like in Ellen's story; they were too far to hear the screams."  
  
"I don't trust her!" Li said putting his sword away into the small green ball. "She knows a lot about the cards for a newbie. I've been having dreams about the same dragoon."  
  
Sakura gasped. "Me too! I know she is up to something!"  
  
Li nodded and they headed back to camp. Luckily they knew the way and everyone was still asleep, except Ellen who was grinning coldly at them as they returned. She sat alone on the log near the empty fire pit.  
  
Now the sun was rising and the darkness faded into a bright, new day. They did not need to wait long for the others. Tomoyo came limping out of the tent, her ankle had been twisted.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, are you okay?" Sakura asked rushing to her side to help her walk.  
  
"It was weird. I had a strange dream. It was as if I was not wanted, like I was being repelled from being near you. You needed help with something but I was held back. I twisted my ankle in the dream and I awoke with a hurting foot!"  
  
Sakura gasped. It was a warning to keep her away from helping her and Li with the curse cards. But they needed as much help as possible! She recalled Ellen saying, "If you spread the word about this dragoon then the unexpected would happen." Sakura now feared Tomoyo might get hurt from the magic of the cards, if she was to learn more about them. The unexpected would happen.  
  
"I don't think I will be able to go with you on the mapping activity today," Tomoyo said slowly. "But I'll be fine!"  
  
Sakura sighed sadly. "I just want you to be okay!" She smiled warmly and stopped as she heard a bell ringing faintly in the distance.  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" Yamazaki said as the ringing came closer.  
  
They left their camp when everyone was ready. Sakura helped Tomoyo walk as Ellen walked far ahead of them at a quickened pace. Clouds began to form but rain did not follow.  
  
They reached the main cabin, and the groups were picked. Sakura was with Li, and she was happy for two reasons: they are really good friends and get a long, and if anything weird happened from the card's magic then he could help her.  
  
They ate first then were given directions. Each group got a map and a whistle. They must search in the woods for aqua ribbons, located on the map. Other teams had different colours. The first one was near their camp, so they headed off there as other teams headed to different places. At first it seemed so simple; it was only tied to a branch. All they had to do was climb the tree and get it. Li pulled out a card but Sakura stopped him. "Li, lets not use any magic unless we must, that is cheating!"  
  
"Fine," he sighed and shoved the card in his pocket.  
  
Sakura offered to get one ribbon that luckily for her was not up too high! She reached the ribbon and tied it around her wrist so it would not slip out of her hands. She then easily headed down, but the thin branch underneath her broke under her weight. Li pulled out an element card ready to catch her with wind if she fell. Sakura gripped the branch tighter and pulled herself onto it. "See, we don't need any magic!" she jumped down beside him and checked the map for the next area.  
  
"It says that the next one is on that island across the lake. I wonder if there is a bridge or if we have to swim," Li said  
  
"Let's go find out!" Sakura started down the rocky side that led down to it.  
  
Li followed her only to find out that they must swim. "I'll get this one, wait here!"  
  
Sakura did as told and sat on a log. The water looked dangerous. The wind was strong creating a lot of waves and the clouds hovered above them looking as if it was going to rain any second. She saw Li swimming fast across the icy water.  
  
Li seemed to disappear under the water for a short time which made Sakura worry. She got up and ran closer to the river side for a better view. She saw him surface and climb onto the land. He was close enough to see and hear.  
  
"Sakura, something is in the water!" Li said grabbing the ribbon and tying it around his wrist like she did.  
  
Sakura looked down into the dark waves but saw nothing. Within seconds, a vine like whip shot out and grabbed Li's arm. Another followed and wrapped around his ankle. A few more shot from the water, grabbing hold of him and wrapping tightly around his neck and waist. The vines dragged him back into the water, and he was engulfed by the powerful waves.  
  
Sakura could not just watch! She pulled out her Sakura cards and used the fly, giving her wings. She dashed to where the vines pulled him but the harsh winds pushed her away! She had to get rid of the wind and waves! If the cards can make things happen, then they can make things go away too. She pulled out the wave and windy cards and ordered them to get rid of the storm! They followed her order and the storm faded away.  
  
She flew out as quickly as she could and stopped as she saw a shadow in the water. She had her staff transformed into her sword so she would be ready for any attack. She saw a splash of water surface as a vine shot up and whipped violently around her ankle. Sakura struggled against the power of the strong grip. She was pulled into the water with a tight tug. She swiped her sword at the vine, breaking free. More shot her way and she slashed at them, but she could not hold on much longer. There were too many and she was soon to run out of air. She had to act fast!  
  
She threw up her staff, but the swift vines had seized her and wrapped tightly around her legs so she could not swim. She could see Li barely, he was tied up and not moving! She hit her staff down and the vines loosened its grip and disappeared as it changed into its card form- the wrap.  
  
Sakura snatched the card and went towards Li and swam up towards the surface. That refreshing breath of air gave her more energy. She climbed onto the land and pulled Li up. He still was not moving. Was he gone? In answer to her thoughts he opened his eyes weakly and started to cough for air.  
  
"Li, are you okay?" Sakura asked even though it was obvious that he was.  
  
He nodded. "Did you catch the card?"  
  
She pulled it out of her pocket. "I want you to have it."  
  
"I can't take it," Li said. "You deserve it. You just saved me!" It sounded weird and he did not want to admit it but he knew well that it was true.  
  
"I know you would do the same for me!"  
  
"Na, I would let you die!" he sarcastically said sitting up.  
  
"Well, we should continue on the search. People may worry if we are late."  
  
"How much more do we need?"  
  
"Well, we need 5 in all so only 3 more," Sakura said studying the map. "They are close, too."  
  
They headed on, but the feeling of someone watching them haunted them along with a card Sakura sensed coming from Li. It never left from when she first sensed it in class. They were coming so quickly! It has only been 3 days and they already had 4 cards. Kero said that there were around 14 cards. But Sakura had a strange feeling that there was a bit more than that.  
  
The other ribbons were found: one on the rock climbing course, one on the path and the other near the entrance. They returned to the cabin. They were not first, but not last! They packed their camping items and brought it back to the cabin where they spent some time playing games indoors because the clouds had never left and it looked like rain was on its way. And it came as predicted. All they could do was wait for their ride home which was a little late because of the gloomy weather.  
  
The trip seemed fun but life threatening for both Li and Sakura! Sakura had her cards with her at all times; she had learned that the cures cards can attack whenever. It was dangerous to travel without them, especially when sensing something this strong.  
  
She moved to an empty area where no one was looking. She was going to use her magic and find out what she was going to face. Kero had taught her to do this when the mirror card was taking action.  
  
"Ancient cards of clow show me vision now," she whispered as she placed the cards in order into 5 piles. "Show me if you may, who is standing in my way."  
  
She flipped over the top card, it was windy. That means the next curse card is a channeler and it knows that they are the captors. She flipped over the 3 middle cards. They were the illusion, change and Libra cards. Illusion makes things seem visible which are not. Change means change; a difference. And Libra means truth and lies. That must mean it is some sort of a trick?  
  
She flipped over the last card to find out what the curse card was after. It was the sword card. She looked at the card confused, then remembered Li's strongest weapon: his sword! Whatever the card was, it was after tricking Li some how.  
  
Sakura hid the cards swiftly as she heard someone approach. She turned around to see Tomoyo. She sighed in relief and moved the cards from behind her back and into her pocket.  
  
"Come on Sakura-chan, the bus is here!"  
  
Sakura followed her out of the cabin and got in line to get on. She was happy to be out of the cold rain and into the warm bus. She spent most of her time admiring the view out of the window. It was too bad that the cards ruined her trip, but they must be captured. It took a long time to get home, but it seemed much faster getting back then getting there.  
  
When they got back to school, it was home time. It was a tough walk in the rain with heavy bags to carry. She was hoping for a ride but her brother had an after school job and her dad had a meeting.  
  
Sakura heard her name being called. It was Li, running up to her. "Sakura, do you sense that?"  
  
It seemed to Sakura that they were sensing things a little too often! She nodded feeling the same card near by. Then she felt something change. She turned to Li who looked as if he had seen a ghost. Sakura turned but saw nothing. "Li, what is it?"  
  
He took a step back as if ready to fight. "You tricked me! Where is Sakura?"  
  
Sakura looked confused. "What are you talking about? I'm right here!"  
  
Li glared at her, backing away slowly. Sakura could feel something wrong. He feared her for some reason. She could see it in his eyes. The cards told her that the next card was to trick Li some how. Now she knew it was to trick him into fearing her!  
  
"Li, it is okay. You may see me as something else but it is only me," Sakura said softly.  
  
"I know who you are!" Li stood firmly. "You are from that dream and from Ellen's story!"  
  
"No, it is me Sakura!" she felt the hope fade away. This would be harder than she thought. How was she to capture this card if she did not even know what it is? What was he seeing?  
  
She thought of the illusion. He saw something that she did not. Then she thought of the Libra card and pulled it out. The moon was lowered as if there was a lie, not the truth. She remembered back to when she captured the change card. They are all a clue.  
  
Then it came to her. She pulled out the change card. She would use it to see what he saw! She held out the key and changed it into her staff and hit the card with it. Her point of view totally changed. She was now in Shaolan's eyes and standing in her spot was a tall dragoon.  
  
It was hard to see perfectly in the rain, but it was not the looks that scared her. It was the evil feeling that crept around her. This was all she needed to know. She switched back to herself and pulled out the illusion card. She would use it like she did with the wind and waves, to rid the illusion he was seeing instead of making an illusion.  
  
She hit her staff onto the star card, and wiped away the spirit that confused them. A blank area hovered to where the illusion card pushed it. Li blinked blankly. He was confused. She did not blame him for thinking that she was someone else. That was it! The confuse card!  
  
"Confuse card, return to your power confined!" Sakura hit down her staff. "Confuse!"  
  
The blank area formed to a card and swooped to her hands. The picture was blank! Maybe it was a mistake, did she catch it? But it was even titled 'the confuse'. Then she realized that the picture was blank, just to make it even more difficult.  
  
"What just happened?" Li asked looking at the card then at her. "Another card attacked?"  
  
"I guess. They are coming fast! Keep aware tonight," Sakura said putting the card away.  
  
Li nodded. "I'll walk you home, and it is not that far from here."  
  
Sakura smiled and thanked him.  
  
For the first time in a while she did not sense anything! It was relieving to feel that again after capturing the cards.  
  
When they reached Sakura's house she lent Li an umbrella to walk home with. The streets were empty for some strange reason. Li could feel someone watching him just like before. The eerie feeling followed him. It was if he was being hunted! He would like to believe that the cards were far but a tingle of an evil presence was around. Kero had said before that if a card is hard to sense then it is very strong, or perhaps they were to get a break. He tried to take his mind off of it but failed. His walking became a little quicker, wanting to avoid danger.  
  
A crash caught his attention. Li swiftly turned to it, only seeing a figure hiding in the shadows in the rain. He glared and reached into his pocket, gripping onto his small green ball, ready to change it to his sword if he must. The figure moved slowly closer. It was only Ellen holding something in her hand.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Li felt frustrated, he could not use his magic around her if something was to come. He needed to get rid of her somehow.  
  
"I have my reasons." she sounded cold as she always did but something was different about her.  
  
Li turned away but something caught his arm. It stung like a bolt of thunder hit it. His arm felt numb and he dropped Sakura's umbrella. He turned around and saw that Ellen had a whip in her hand! She had it raised as if to use it again! He dogged her attack, holding onto his burning arm.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?!" Li yelled jumping out of the way of another strike. He could just tell that it was not her. Something had her under its control. Where did she get the whip? Maybe that was where the power was coming from. Why had he not sensed it? Was this a card? It was so hard to tell. 


	3. Chapter 3

Being caught up in his thoughts made him an easy target. The whip cracked down, hitting his cheek. There was no blood but it stung as if lemon juice was pored onto a paper cut.  
  
He had to stop her attacks! He ducked as the whip sliced in the air above his head. It left a deep mark in the tree behind him. He had to stop her before he or she got hurt badly! Even though she had great control over the weapon he could feel her struggling to fight the magic. Not so much fighting, but resisting or testing her powers.  
  
Li could see her next attack. If his aim was right he could catch the whip, if he was fast enough. She swung it with force. It dashed rapidly in the air like a thrown knife. He snatched the whip in his right hand and felt the burning whip slicing his hand and whipping around, tying tightly. Blood drizzled from his palm but he would not let that stop him. She tugged violently but Li overpowered her.  
  
Now he was stuck! How was he to capture the card without Sakura and the staff? Maybe his sword could be used in the same way. It was worth a try! He pulled out the ball and transformed it into his sword. He stabbed near the ground, hoping for it to work! For a moment everything stood still. The whip removed from his and her hand and formed into a card and flew slowly to his hands titled 'the whip'. The black whip was pictured on it. It reminded him of the sword card; the one who holds it is under the control of the user and can be a great swordsman or swordswoman.  
  
Ellen stood there blankly. Li froze and shoved the card into his pocket, but that was not what she was looking at. His sword was still in his hands! Li gulped and hid it behind his back, even though it was obvious that she had seen it.  
  
"I won't even ask," she said as she turned away.  
  
Li changed it into the small ball and shoved it into his pocket.  
  
"Where did it go?" she had turned back and searched for it. He heard her whisper, "You and your stupid magic tricks!"  
  
"Ellen, stop playing around!" Li glared. "I know that you know about the cards!" She smiled but did not reply.  
  
"How do you know about them?" Li turned it into a question.  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
She continued to walk on as if she had not seen or felt anything. Li glared at her and continued on his path.  
  
Sakura flopped onto her bed. "Kero, the cards are coming too fast! What is the purpose of owning them? We can't even use them without them turning us evil!"  
  
"That is the thing! You have to use them! It is hard to explain."  
  
Even so, Sakura listened on.  
  
"When you use them in a good way they will change and become light cards. Kind of like changing the clow cards to Sakura cards. When they are light, then the evil in them are gone and they can be owned. But at the end they will be owned by one person, like the clow cards. It is the same concept. They technically are clow cards, just more evil. Get what I'm saying?"  
  
Sakura nodded weakly. "I guess."  
  
Kero flew to the window and watched the rain pour. "It is not easy being a card captor but someone has to do it."  
  
"Maybe it is better off that Li and I have the job than someone else. I would feel bad if anyone else got hurt by them."  
  
"Ya, same here. I feel bad for choosing you as a captor and dragging you into this mess."  
  
"It is not your fault! I like it, in a way. It has brought friendships closer like Tomoyo and I got to meet new friends. If the cards were not here, Li would never be here too. He came because of them- you to and Yue. I got to meet you as well!"  
  
"Thanks Sakura!" He flew over and landed next to her on her bed. "So how was your trip?"  
  
"It was great. We captured some cards."  
  
"That is good. I can tell, you have quite a few, but there is more to come!"  
  
"Another good thing about the trip is that I have no more homework! Now we get a free weekend!"  
  
"Sakura, tomorrow is Friday!"  
  
"We have it off!"  
  
"I see. Well, it is getting late. Night Sakura."  
  
"Good night Kero," Sakura yawned, climbing into her warm bed and pulling up the covers. She turned off the lights and let herself drift off into a deep sleep.  
  
There they were, at the same spot. Li and Kero were by her side. But wait, Kero was gone! There were the two shadows but the cat-like one had disappeared like Kero did!  
  
The dragoon held the long staff in her hands. The curse cards were in Li's hand, while the Sakura cards were in hers. Some cards flew out of his pile, leaving the light coloured ones and taking the dark ones. The cards flew to the dragoon. The star shined a deep red and blood started to drizzle off of it. It seemed really nasty as well as disturbing. But something caught her arms! They pulled tight, lifting her off the ground. She was now unable to move! Everything went black.  
  
Sakura woke up and darted up. She stared at the clock. It was 4:30 am! She lay back onto her pillow and tried to pull herself to sleep again. It was too hard, she was awake. She felt a sharp sting on her neck. She lifted her hand to touch it. Her fingers felt wet. She sat back up and looked at them. She was bleeding! She kicked off her covers and went to the nearest bathroom.  
  
She flicked on the lights and stared at the long cut that lay across her neck near her chin. How did that happen? She placed a damp towel on her cut and rummaged for a cloth to use as a bandage for the rest of the night. It must be just a coincidence. She turned off the lights and went back to bed. She finally fell asleep, but the rest of the night was dreamless.  
  
Sakura awoke around seven in the morning. She got the rest she needed but found the night very confusing. Was the cut just a dream or was that real? Well, there was only one way to tell.  
  
She got up and entered the bathroom again. When she looked into the mirror she had much more cuts than before! There was a new one on her arm, side and cheek. She grabbed more cloth and covered her new cuts. What was going on?  
  
"Sakura, what happened?" Kero asked. She thought he was still asleep.  
  
"I don't know. The cuts just appeared over night."  
  
"This sounds familiar. I think it is a card."  
  
Sakura leaned back onto her bed. "Not another one! They just won't leave us alone!"  
  
"Don't get too frustrated. They strive for any sign of frustration, pain, anger, and so on. If only I could remember what card is behind this! That way I'll know how to catch it!"  
  
Sakura got up and rubbed the wound on her arm. "These cuts hurt too much."  
  
"You just told me what it is! The cut card! Let me explain: The cut card is very weak so it is hard to sense. Because of its low defence, it only attacks when the victim is asleep. She is a coward, attacking when you can't fight back!" he shook his head.  
  
"Then how are we going to capture it?"  
  
"We'll get the kid to help. Just fall asleep and he will do the work."  
  
"Kero, have you forgotten? I have the staff to seal the cards! Clow made it so only I can use it under the power of my star!"  
  
Kero gulped. "Good point. I just hope the kid knows how to use it or if he has found a way himself. Only you and Li can catch the cards now. I can only help you. Wait, how are we going to get the kids help? Don't you think it would be weird if he had a sleepover?"  
  
"Not a sleepover, but a camping trip!" Sakura smiled. "I still have my equipment packed!"  
  
"Good thinking! Watch you catch all of the cards before Monday!"  
  
Sakura knew that this was only a joke, but something told her that it was possible.  
  
She got permission from her dad and Li had agreed to come along. Kero had to stay for a very important reason that he would not tell them just yet. Sakura grabbed her bags and went to meet Li at the entrance of the woods near their town. They would be camping there so no one else would get involved and possibly get hurt. They left on the trip near supper.  
  
She saw Li in the distance and ran up to greet him. She noticed a bandage wrapped around his hand and wrist but chose not to mention it. "How are we going to catch it if I'm asleep?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'll take care of it." He pulled out the whip card. "I did not think my sword could act as a staff, but it did."  
  
That was relieving to know. Now this card would be just a breeze! They found a nice area and set up camp. They would not bother with a tent because the weather forecast predicted clear skies. It was lucky for them that the storm had passed the day before!  
  
Night seemed to come closer than hoped. Stars were not completely out yet but everything was covered in darkness. Sakura leaned against a tree and watched the silvery stars. Li sat by the warm fire, lost in thought. Sakura walked next to him and sat down. "I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"Sorry for dragging you out here."  
  
"I don't mind. I like camping!"  
  
"And for any trouble I caused you."  
  
"It does not matter. I will do anything to help you," he laughed then paused to think over what he had just said. He knew it was 100% true; it was just that he admitted it out loud, to her!  
  
Sakura seemed not to notice. "You are a really good friend. I would do the same for you."  
  
Li stared at the relaxing flames. From then on they did not talk much. Sakura could see that Li was getting tired but she knew that he would not rest until his job was finished. She was the one keeping him up, so she decided to rest. She leaned back onto the tree and closed her eyes.  
  
Li turned back to Sakura and smiled. He took off his jacket and placed it on top of her like a blanket because she had short sleeves on. He shivered a bit, still adjusting to the new temperature.  
  
Something caught the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a cut forming on her hand. There was something silver that was moving quickly. He pulled out his sword and waited for the silver thing to appear again. Li held his sword ready to capture it. It moved rapidly but he caught it! He hit his sword down and the silver blur slowed down then it stopped and whipped back into a card. Li picked it up and examined the silver talon picture. This was too easy. The cuts on Sakura were still there. Something else was there.  
  
It was a rather cold, lonely feeling. Li pushed it away and tended the cut on Sakura's hand, but it made no difference. This new feeling, it was different, not like a card but something familiar, something creepy.  
  
Sakura's eyes darted open. Li turned to her. "You okay?"  
  
Sakura did not reply to him but looked as if she was searching for something.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"My worst fear," Sakura said looking frightened. She sat up gripping the jacket Li gave her in her hands tightly.  
  
Li turned around just to see a misty, ice cold transparent figure! "Sakura, don't let it scare you. Just pretend it is not real, which it most likely is not!"  
  
Sakura moved closer to Li. "I don't like how this looks!"  
  
She had been terrified of ghosts and sprits ever since she was very young. The wispy figure moved close to them at a very fast speed. It punched Li far across to the other side of the camp. He skidded on the ground and pushed up onto his knees. Sakura shrunk as the violent figure stood just in front of her! She wanted to move back but she had the tree hard onto her back.  
  
"Don't let it scare you! It feeds off your fear!" Li warned. The ghost turned to him angered by his warnings to her. It held out its hand, making a powerful force of magic push him farther away into the ground again. It whipped back to her. Sakura felt a tear forming in her eyes. A tear of fear?  
  
"I know you are after me. Take me and leave Li alone!" Sakura said trembling. The ghostly figure froze as Sakura stood up glaring at it. "I am not going to let you hurt my friend!" Sakura demanded.  
  
"Sakura, capture it!" Li said pushing himself up to his feet.  
  
"I don't think it is a card." Sakura said still holding onto the key to her staff.  
  
"I know exactly what card it is by how it acts. It is the fear. It changes into its victim's biggest fear and makes it true. That is why we only felt a presence of a ghost. Now that you have overcome your fear it froze, making it free for us to capture!"  
  
Sakura nodded and changed her staff. She hit her staff down and ordered the card to return. Being overpowered the card obeyed and slithered to its true form. On the card was just blackness with two red eyes that always seemed to be watching her.  
  
"I don't like this card," Sakura said.  
  
"Who does?" Li smiled walking over to her. She still seemed shook up but was coping well enough.  
  
"First it scares me then it hurt you." Suddenly it hit her. If she was the victim then it created her true fears, which one of them was Li getting hurt! She blushed at her thoughts and let it slide.  
  
Li's eyes kept moving towards a bushy area. They dragged over every time he tried to look away.  
  
"Li, what is wrong?" Sakura looking for herself, but did not see anything.  
  
Li did not reply to her, he just glared at the spot, waiting for something to happen. Sakura looked over one more time, but was startled by a huge bang. It ripped into the night sky like thunder. Sakura ducked at the sound, not knowing where to go, or what to do. She shut her eyes but opened them just in time to see Li stumbling back and falling to the ground. He had his left hand covering his right shoulder, which was already stained with warm, red blood.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened in fear of losing Li and ran to his side. She knelt down to him. Sakura tried hard to hold back tears as she saw a pool of blood forming under him. Li sat up, but Sakura urged him to stay down and to not push forwards. Li's eyes squinted in pain and his breathing grew heavier.  
  
"Li." the words caught in Sakura's throat. She felt herself trembling. She did not know what to do! She wanted Li to feel safe, for he was suffering greatly. She softly hugged him with tears flooding her eyes. "You are going to be fine. I promise." Li nodded but did not say anything. Sakura felt him hug her back weakly with one hand, his other covering his wound.  
  
Sakura felt something change. Something went wrong. When she moved away from Li she felt a cold chill run up her spine. Li's hand moved away from his wound and he looked up at Sakura with cold glaring eyes and gave her an evil grin. Sakura pushed back giving him room. He finally replied, "I will be fine, but you won't!" His words were followed by a cold laugh.  
  
"Li-kun, what are you doing?"  
  
She knew well that something wrong was going on. Li would never act like this. She replayed his words in her head. "What do you mean by that I won't?"  
  
Li did not reply once again. He pushed himself up off the ground, looking down at Sakura. He rolled his small, dark green ball into his hand but did not transform it into his sword.  
  
Sakura got up and backed into a tree, not moving her eyes off him. Li inched closer, then whipped out his sword and sliced at Sakura, cutting her shoulder. Sakura failed to hold in her cry. She looked up at Li and quietly said, "Li, I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"That will make it much easier for me then!" He smiled then cut her in the same spot, making her wound bigger.  
  
Sakura remembered her staff and pulled out some cards, then examined her choice. She used the shield card and made it protect her from him.  
  
Li walked right through it. "This card thinks I'm a companion and lets me in!"  
  
As he finished he sliced at her again but missed, for every miss he attacked again. Sakura had also used the dash card on herself, even if she knew it would affect her health. She sprinted away and out of his reach. Li ran after her, seeing that she was becoming weak. She then pulled out the fly card and gave herself wings. Li stabbed one of her wings to a tree with a snap. Sakura pulled her wing away from him but it would not help her anymore for he had broken it.  
  
'What was Li doing? He would never attack!' Sakura thought. 'Maybe it is a card!'  
  
"Forgive me Li," Sakura said softly, pulling out one dark card. "Wrap card!" She hit it with her staff and vines shot out of it like a gun. It swiftly caught Li and whipped him to a tree very hard. His sword slipped out of his hands and flew away. The vines wrapped tightly around him and got tighter and tighter by the second. Li stirred and opened his eyes, they were light brown again!  
  
"Li!!!" Sakura called after, running up to him. "What is going on?"  
  
"It is. not. me." Li said under the pressure of the vines tightening.  
  
Sakura looked at his sword. Was that the card? When it moved from his hand he became normal again. But he had red eyes before he pulled it out of his pocket.  
  
"Sakura," Li started, his breathing becoming heavy. "It is the."  
  
Sakura was about to return the wrap card but Li shook his head. "The control card! It leaves when I get hurt so it does not have to suffer itself. Get rid of my sword so I won't be able to use it! It is my strongest weapon, without it I could no longer use my magic on you as well!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Use the power card and stab it deep into a tree! I know how to get it out, but the card does not!"  
  
Sakura did as told. When she made sure it was securely in, she turned back to Li. "Now, how do I save you without hurting you?"  
  
Li was not able to reply for the wrap card was so tight that he could not even breathe. Sakura disobeyed his order and returned the card. When the card flew back to her hand it had changed. Its back was white with an upright, golden star. She pocketed it and went to Li's side.  
  
She leaned him onto the tree, knowing that the card would attack soon. She moved away and watched him open his eyes. They were back to blood red. He jumped swiftly up and slowly walked to Sakura seeing her fear that she tried hard to hide. His hand shot for the sword in the tree and grabbed the hilt. He pulled at it but it wouldn't budge. He soon gave up on it and hope returned to fill Sakura's eyes but it soon faded as he smiled evilly and continued towards her.  
  
He shot out his hand and grasped tightly around her neck. She pulled at his arm and tried hard to pull it away. Sakura struggled for air, everything blurred slightly as everything seemed as silent as death. Sakura's thrashing seemed to grow weaker and weaker. Li smiled and held even tighter. Sakura gave her last amount of strength and concentrated hard on aim. She knew that Li would feel the pain but if she died Li would never live his life again.  
  
She punched his jaw not realizing her own strength he stumbled back and fell onto a tree, blood drizzling out of his lip, but his eyes stayed red.  
  
He looked up at her. "Your little plan won't work. You may hurt me as much as you wish but you will never see your friend again!"  
  
"What?" Sakura froze at his words. "No! You're lying!"  
  
He laughed seeing how much it hurt her. "Why would I lie?"  
  
"You can't do this!"  
  
"Watch me!" Li hissed. "I don't take orders from a worthless human!"  
  
"Just don't hurt him. Please."  
  
"I can't promise that but I can promise that I will hurt you!" he said jumping up into a tree and hiding still in the shade of the leaves. He suddenly swung down from the branch and kicked at Sakura's neck. Sakura coughed after holding her neck. He attacked again by kicking her wound on her shoulder. Sakura held in her scream but she knew he was going to attack again and again. She tackled him to the ground and held him down.  
  
She felt tears form in her eyes. She did not want to hurt him at all. She felt him struggle to break free from her grip, but she did not move. "Please, just stop."  
  
A tear fell. He ignored her and continued to thrash. "I only want to see Li one more time. It is all I ask."  
  
"I have already told you! You will never see him again!"  
  
He pushed her off finally, and jumped up. He raised his foot to kick her again. Sakura pulled out the wood card and ordered it to grab a hold of Li, but not hurt him like wrap would. The branches twisted around him and held him still. The wood stopped his foot before it reached Sakura. He fought the branches but did not succeed.  
  
He looked up at her, his eyes pale showing that he was losing energy. He held an element card in his hand but it was worthless without his sword. He dropped his head down and mumbled, "Just get rid of me now!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Kill me while you can! You want to."  
  
"That is not true!" Sakura said catching his trick. "I won't hurt you or my friend!" He glared at her. "If you won't, I will! Your friend will die as my spirit lives on! Curse cards don't die!"  
  
"Don't hurt Li! What do you want from him?"  
  
"I want him to die!"  
  
As he spoke he threw the card in his hand, it touched a branch and spat into flames. The fire spread easily on the branches and covered Li completely. Sakura rapidly pulled out the watery card. Water rushed out of it and put out the deadly flames. The branches were ash black and smoking madly. The branches holding Li had broken. He lay on the ground limply.  
  
Sakura ran to his side and felt more tears form. Even if the card was still controlling him, she did not care. She hugged him softly. She heard his heart beat and sighed in relief. She looked at his shoulder where he had been shot. She put her hand over it and felt a strong aura coming from it. The control card!  
  
The bullet was what had an effect on him! Its poison took power over Li and used him to live in his body! She pulled out her staff and threw it up in the air and hit it down. A misty form slithered out of Li and changed form into a card. The back was the same as the other curse cards but the front had a picture of a short haired girl with a magic silver ball hovering over her hand. Sakura was surprised, seeing that it was a girl.  
  
Li stirred a bit and opened his eyes weakly. Sakura hugged him and smiled seeing that he was alright. Li blushed at this but hugged her back then pushed back.  
  
"What is wrong, Li?"  
  
"You are hurt." Li looked at where the card attacked her many times.  
  
"I'm fine! Are you?"  
  
Li nodded and sat up.  
  
"What about your sword? Want me to use power to get it out?" Sakura said pointing to his sword stuck in the tree.  
  
"I have an easer way," Li stumbled up. Sakura helped him walk to the tree. He grabbed the string and changed it to the small green ball. The blade disappeared from the tree, leaving an opening in the bark.  
  
"Here, Li-kun," Sakura said holding out the card to him. "Take it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You were the one who was controlled, you deserve it!" Sakura pointed out, putting the card in his hands.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hey, Li," Sakura said rummaging in her bag, "the wrap card looks different now." She handed it over to Li.  
  
"Remember what Kero said? The cards will change if you use them for good!" Li said as he smiled and passed it back to her.  
  
"Oh ya! I'll call Kero and tell him that we changed a card!" Sakura put the card away and looked in her bag but unluckily the phone was gone. "Oh, no!" "What's wrong?" Li asked.  
  
"I left the phone at home!"  
  
"Well your house is not too far from here."  
  
Sakura looked around. "Um, just where are we?"  
  
Li noticed the changes too. "I knew exactly where we were but everything looks different."  
  
"I'll use the fly. Just wait here."  
  
She used the card to give her wings and she shot up into the night sky. She disappeared, covered by the leaves of the trees. Li waited a bit, but those seconds turned to minutes! How long could it take to fly up and look for a way out? Li knew something was wrong and jumped swiftly into the trees and to the top. He pushed away the leaves and looked up. She was gone!  
  
"Sakura?" Li called out but heard no reply. A card was behind this but why had they not sensed it? There was no time to stall. He jumped out of the tree and pulled out some cards. None could be of any use in this situation but the fire element card.  
  
Sakura continued to fly around. Where were Li and their camp site? She flew only straight up so how could she possibly get lost? Something caught her eye.  
  
In the far distance there was a build up of thick smoke. She hastily darted towards it but in the blink of an eye it had gone completely and the scenery shifted. Now that she was all alone she was completely vulnerable to the enemy cards. She sighed, feeling the lonely panic take over. She was being so doubtful! She shook her head. She knew Li started a fire to help her get back; she just needed to find the smoke.  
  
She turned, and saw the smoke faintly in the distance. Something moved her to this new spot! She just moved her wing and everything changed again! She turned seeing that whatever was moving her was dragging them away from each other. At the rate she was going she would never reach him, let alone go forward! If it was a card, then she could catch it! She tried once but no card came to shape. It only came when she moved towards Li, then she would get the chance! It was fast so she used the dash card to make her even faster! She moved and as everything started to morph, she hit down her staff and hoped for the best.  
  
Was she quick enough? How could she not be? The dash was the fastest card of all! She sighed in relief as a card flew to her hand. It was the lost card and there was a picture of dark area that seemed so unfamiliar. To get back to Li would be easy now, since the card stopped harassing her.  
  
Sakura flew down to Li and showed him the captured card. Before landing she found the path and led the way home to get the forgotten items.  
  
It was lucky for them that some cards were easy to capture, but unlucky at the rate they were attacking.  
  
Sakura knew she was concentrating too much on their speed then their strength. She had totally forgotten that they must change some of the cards to the light kind. But they had no good use. It was hard to use them and this would be a tough challenge, just to go along with the troubles of catching the rest of them!  
  
When they reached her home everyone was sleeping. They should have gone in the morning but it was to be on the safe side to get Kero's help with the phone. They heard a crash coming from Sakura's room! She paused and listened, wondering if it was Kero.  
  
"Kero, is that you?" Sakura asked in a loud whisper.  
  
There was a weird silence. Li and Sakura looked at each other confused. A small feminine squeak-like scream piped. Sakura walked to her door and swung it wide open.  
  
A small cat-like creature stood flying there wide-eyed. It looked like Kero in a way but there were a lot of differences. It was soft white with silver stripes like a tiger. She had strange markings on her face with small icy blue eyes. She had tiny bat wings with a black devil's tail. There was a small golden ring around the end of it. She was wearing a choker around her neck with a red gem in it.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked stepping back.  
  
She covered her head with her small white paws and cried in a sweet but frightened voice. "I'm so sorry! I mean no harm. Please don't hurt me!"  
  
Sakura was stunned, but she covered her confused side and gave the small creature a warm, friendly smile. "It is okay, we won't hurt you. We only want to know who you are and why you are here." Sakura could see that Li did not trust her actions but did not protest.  
  
"I am Nova. I am here for Kero."  
  
"I'm Sakura, this is Li. What do you want with Kero-chan?"  
  
"I heard a lot about you two! Well, good things and bad things." She ignored her question but did not seem to notice.  
  
"How do you know about us?" Sakura asked kneeling down next to her.  
  
"Kero told me. He protects the clow cards like I protect the curse."  
  
"You know about the curse cards?" Sakura asked but knew the answer well enough.  
  
She nodded dumbly.  
  
"Why are they attacking us? We already own the clow cards!" Li broke in.  
  
"That is why! My owner, Durelen, had the cards under her power. She is like Yue. Clow Reed chose these cards and made us protect them. Durelen stole them after a short time and started to order me as if I was not a companion. Now I must thank her for that. The cards have powers to make their owner evil. Slowly she has been blinded by the darkness. She suffered many years so she wanted to get back at the owner of the clow cards. She had mistaken that Clow was still alive and set the curse cards after him. But they are now attacking their new owners - you two."  
  
She looked uncomfortable telling this story. "I'm sorry, I said too much."  
  
"Who is Durelen?" Sakura asked getting back up.  
  
"You have met her before," Nova was cut off by Kero who just flew in her room. "Sakura?" Kero stopped in his tracks. "What are you doing home?"  
  
Nova smiled, "Don't worry Kero, they know now. I'm sorry if I told them too early."  
  
"I came to get the phone so I could call you for help," Sakura explained.  
  
"No need for that, I will be coming along now. Nova is the reason I could not go before. The woods you are in, that is the source of the cards, so expect a lot! Have someone on guard. They are very tricky! I need to get to the woods because I'm not able to change to my true form here. I won't be able to stay with you long, but I will still be some help."  
  
"Then let's go back before some follow us here and put others into danger. I will still bring the phone."  
  
"Fine, go ahead, I'll catch you later."  
  
Sakura and Li headed back to the camp site deep in the woods. To her luck she did not sense anything. She took Kero's advice and kept guard while she let Li get some sleep. She no longer felt tired so she let him sleep during his turn to watch over. She kept warm sitting near the warm blaze of the small crackling fire. It did not feel too long for day to come.  
  
She rummaged in her bag for food to eat for breakfast. Startled she turned to a twig cracking.  
  
"Calm down Sakura-chan, it is only me," Li smiled.  
  
Sakura still looked uneasy. "It is not you. It is."  
  
Shaolan turned around to where she was looking and in a flash a small figure flew to him and sank its teeth into his neck. Li whipped it off as Sakura threw out her staff. Sakura pulled out the first card she could get, the freeze. She used it on the small thing, freezing it into a crystal ice- block. It was a weird looking snake-like creature. It was black with blood red stripes running down its back, its pale yellow eyes glaring evilly.  
  
Shaolan felt a burning poison flowing throughout his body. He fell to his knees weakly as blood from the snakes bite stained his shirt. Sakura ran to his side and helped him back up. She turned to the snake ready to capture it but the poison from the creature acted like acid and melted the ice. She only caught a glimpse of it darting away!  
  
"The snake bit me," Li said. "It is the poison card!"  
  
Sakura froze. "How do I heal you? I don't want to leave you like this! You won't make it!"  
  
"I only heard a bit about this card," Li said, sounding like he was starting to struggle to breathe. "The only way to cure the poison is to catch the card." "Just wait here, I'll be right back."  
  
She got up and ran after the snake. The presence of it was weaker; it had traveled quite a distance. There was a cave, maybe it was in there. Something tall stopped her! Sakura fell back, disturbed that something dared to stop her from saving him. There was not much time!  
  
Sakura felt a sinking fear as she saw what was in front of her! It was the dragoon from her dream. It grinned evilly as her wings stretched far out and folded near her side. 


	4. Chapter 4

Was it just an illusion? No. It was too real. She was very tall with blood red eyes. She had a thick, silver stripe above and underneath her eyes. Her hair was long and perfectly straight. She had the same markings on her face just like Nova. She wore a long black dress with a dark purple ribbon tied around her neck that wrapped down her arm and to her hand. Her nails were sharp and painted the same colour as her eyes. She also had a metal choker with a red gem on that led to her dress. The staff, as described in the story, was held in her left hand.  
  
Sakura stepped back and hissed, "Who are you?"  
  
"You should know," her voice was sharp and seemed to echo coldly in her mind. "I'm in your dreams, from that story, from the cards."  
  
"Durelen?" Sakura answered.  
  
She grinned telling her that she was correct. She raised her hand. Sakura watched, not too sure what she was doing or what she, herself, was to do. The snake came into vision. Durelen held it in her hands but it paid no attention to her, its eyes were glued on Sakura.  
  
"Is this what you were looking for?" she asked, looking from the snake to Sakura. "Take it!"  
  
Her hand moved off of the snake and it darted towards Sakura. She shielded herself with her arms. She felt the stinging fangs dig into her arm leaving a painful burn. It made it difficult to tell whether it was still attached or if it had let go.  
  
She moved her arm, throwing the snake behind her and into a thorny bush. She felt her energy quickly drain. She had her staff out. She tossed it up and hit down, the bushes thrashed but instantly stopped and the card was sealed. The burning in her arm faded but the bite marks remained. The poison card flew to her hand. It had the black snake on it, its fangs died red from blood.  
  
Sakura turned to Durelen but she was gone. She ran out to that area, finding something that was expected, but unexpected.  
  
Ellen stood there, but the wand was gone. So was the whole costume! Ellen smiled. "It is time you found out. Yes I am her, the dragoon who will kill you, the protector of the curse cards!"  
  
Before Sakura could say anything she ran off into nowhere.  
  
Still with the card in her hand, Sakura's eyes darted back towards a dark cave. She pocketed the card and turned to Li who had already had his sword out.  
  
"You sense it too, don't you?" Sakura asked still looking in the darkness of the cave.  
  
"Yes. Should we go in? It might be dangerous and it might come to us, but if we don't, we could lose our chance of capturing it."  
  
Sakura thought hard. He had good points, but she did not want to risk not capturing it so she started to walk towards it. Li followed and before Sakura entered she released her staff. They walked in together, Sakura with her phone in her other hand in case she had to call Kero. She turned to Li and gave him the ying-yang card.  
  
"Why are you giving this to me?"  
  
"Just take it. I know you will need it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know why, I just have a feeling."  
  
They walked on in the ice cold cave, blinded by darkness which only got darker and darker as the moved on. Sakura pulled out the light card and hit it with her staff, ordering it to light the path. The light was dim, but bright enough for them to see. At first they had to shield their eyes from the light for they were adapted to the darkness. Sakura moved on, but heard Li stop so she did and turned to him. He was looking at the wall, for on it was a message, which Li was positive written in blood.  
  
It read: Be aware, for you entered my nightmare!  
  
Sakura walked up to his side and read the message. "Is that a name for this cave to warn us of danger ahead?"  
  
Li shook his head. "I remember Kero saying after we caught the ying-yang card that there was one called the nightmare. I think this is it."  
  
"What do you think this card can do?"  
  
"I'm not too sure, but I think we have to play out the dream to finish it."  
  
A cold, shrilling laugh echoed down the cave from the darkness where Sakura's light could not reach. Li turned to it in a flash and lifted his sword in front of himself as his arm guarded Sakura behind him. Sakura's light soon disappeared and slithered to its card form but floated away from her and where the laugh was.  
  
They could see a flickering glow around them. There were torches on the walls that automatically lit. They saw what was now visible to see. A tall, walking skeleton soldier was slowly approaching them. In one hand was a long blade-like sword and in his other was the light card. He had dirty yellow bones that made crunches as he moved them. Covering some of its body was strong armour. On its head was an old battle helmet.  
  
Its empty eye sockets turned towards Li who had his sword out. The skeleton was looking for a battle and took this as a challenge. Both Li and Sakura knew what was going to happen, but did not like how it looked. The skeleton was twice as tall as Li and had a much longer sword, curved so he would have the advantage.  
  
Li stepped forwards, motioning Sakura to back off so she would not get hurt or involved.  
  
"Li don't do this! You will get hurt!" Sakura cried to him, but Li did not want to listen.  
  
Without warning the skeleton's sword came crashing down towards Li. Li rolled out of the way and lifted his sword and swung it back as it clattered to see where Li had gone. Li's sword wisped the light card from his hand and onto the floor. The skeleton turned to Li once again and swiped his sword along his side. Before it hit, Li lowered his sword in defence and stopped the hit. The swords clattered together. Li could feel the skeleton overpowering him as his own sword pushed back almost slicing himself. Li back flipped out of the skeleton's reach.  
  
Sakura could not just watch Li get attacked like this. She pulled out the shield card and used it on him successfully. The skeleton dashed towards Li and hit his sword down trying to get past the shield. Li smiled thanks to Sakura, which luckily the skeleton had not noticed her there yet.  
  
Just when they thought things were going their way, the skeleton opened its gloved hands and the shield pulled apart and gusted into its card form and fell to his hand. The light card flew in its spot with the shield card.  
  
"He is stealing the cards!" Li called to Sakura in warning. "Don't release anymore!"  
  
As he called the skeletons sword crashed hard on Li's right arm, slicing it across making a deep gash. Li held in a scream and stumbled backwards holding his wound. His back hit the cave wall as his sword slipped out of his hands and slid away. Now, the blood message was flying across it like random lights as Li's blood from his wound touched it.  
  
"Li!" Sakura cried trying to run to him, but the skeleton whipped his sword in front of her, just close enough to stop her without hurting her. Li was his only target. The skeleton smelled the rich human blood. The killing monster craved it for many years for the nightmare card was only realized now. The skeleton slowly walked towards Li, holding his sword high and ready to crash down.  
  
"Sakura! Try and capture it!"  
  
Sakura nodded and raised her staff and hit it down, "Nightmare, return to your power."  
  
The skeleton was still moving. It turned to her and without moving its jaw it managed to speak. "I am not the card, for I am only a part of it. You must live the nightmare. Feel the pain!" Its voice was so cold and harsh to the ears. It turned back to Li and raised its sword once again, but froze as a call down the cave ordered something in another language.  
  
"That is. dragoon," Li said. "I never thought it was ever used!"  
  
Sakura put down her staff and watched helplessly. She wondered what would happen next. The skeleton ignored its orders and went for the final blow. It stabbed Li's side and pulled its sword out again. It backed to the shadows and disappeared.  
  
Li slid down the wall and fell limply to the ground. Sakura ran to his side and examined his wounds.  
  
"If this is only a nightmare, does that make the wound fake?" Sakura asked trembling.  
  
"I don't know, but it sure feels real."  
  
Sakura ripped off her sleeve and held it to his side. Sakura pulled out the watery card but Li stopped her. "It will be stolen again."  
  
"But water helps heal, I don't care if it is stolen, or even if this is a dream! I don't want to lose you. You have lost too much blood."  
  
Li did not respond as Sakura used the water to wash his wounds. Like they both expected, the card returned and flew away, but Sakura had already helped Li.  
  
"Sakura, did you hear the call that retreated the skeleton? It was the same language Durelen speaks!"  
  
"Hey, you are right. That must mean it was a dragoon, or something that can communicate with the same speech."  
  
As Sakura spoke something fluttered past them, extinguishing the flames. It passed by so quickly they did not get to see it in time. The cave darkened as all the torches flickered out. Li heard Sakura scream and a strange growl then a ripping sound. Li saw his sword's blade shine from the last flame down the cave. He quickly scrambled over to it and seized its hilt. He heard Sakura cry again so he threw out a fire element card and lit one of the torches.  
  
The dim fire gave him just enough light to see around him. The fire card flickered away towards where they came from. Shaolan spun around looking for Sakura, but she and whatever attacked her were gone.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" but there was no response, only his scared echoing voice. He did not even know how far they have traveled into the cave. The message was still flying around the walls helplessly. If it had held still he would have some sense of direction.  
  
Li took out his Rashinban, knowing if he used it; it might be stolen like the cards. He knew well that Sakura was being hurt and could not bare it any longer. She helped him and now it was his turn.  
  
He lifted out the board and repeated the chant, but ordered it to point in Sakura's direction. He watched it tensely as the circle moved about. The light glowed and pointed to his left dimly but flew out of his hands and away. He caught the direction and ran to it, holding his sword tightly in his hand, the torch in the other.  
  
Li saw the light at the end of the cave after a short time of running but a sharp silhouette swooped down and started to block it. He stopped and raised his sword seeing it was not human. It was hard to tell but it looked small, about up to Li's knee in height and it had a skinny, scrawny body. It had long razor sharp talons. It had wide, thin wings that made it look even bigger than him. The creature also had a long whip-like tail with three claw-like bones that stuck what looked painfully out of the end. The eyes of the creature were glowing fire red.  
  
Li could see a box beside it; he could sense the magic cards and his Rashinban inside.  
  
In a flash the creature moved towards him. Li ducked but the boney claw on its tail caught him and dug into his neck and dragged him along on the creature's flight. He whipped around and out of the cave. Li still held his sword tightly in his hand but it slipped away slowly. He regripped it as the creature flew with him above the forest trees. The sky was still dark, but as the creature flew up, the sky stretched to a dark, grey storm. Li looked up and saw the creature fully for the first time. It was small but its huge wings stretched out forever. The creature had a rough black and dark grey scales as its head was covered by a skull.  
  
Li found out that the creature had no long claws but had glove-like claws made of sharp bones, like its tail. Its wings looked like wet leather, all tattered up. He recognized it as a demon.  
  
Li watched the stormy clouds move together, mixing frantically, covering the light of day. He knew if the demon was caught he would be affected as well.  
  
He soon found out that it was the demon that was making the storm.  
  
He squirmed as he felt the sharp talons dig deeper in the back of his neck as it almost dropped him. Seeing it would not work, the demon moved her bony tail around his neck. Li gripped the blood stained bones as it choked him.  
  
Another demon's silhouette sped close to them. This one was holding Sakura by the shoulders in its claws. Instead of bones, this one had a metal helmet and claws and his tail had a blade instead of another hand.  
  
Li saw that Sakura was hurt and struggling to stay conscious. He glared at the careless demons and wondered what they wanted from them. His eyes widened as he saw the one holding Sakura had the key of her staff clutched in its hand, almost covered by the metal glove. Li wanted to call to Sakura but suffered greatly from the tight bone claws.  
  
With true aim, Li whipped his sword up and sliced the tail holding him and aimed to get Sakura free too, but instead of injuring the demon, he sliced off the end of its tail. It started to fall with great speed, the claw still around his neck. The demon screeched in pain as blood spilled out of its stub of a tail and went after Li as he fell, but decided not to as it knew that the fall would kill him. But Li had planned for that.  
  
Underneath him was a wide river. He transformed his sword back to the ball and wrapped the string around his hand as he dived into the lake and was pulled away by the current. His hand caught a branch and he pulled himself onto it, drenched. He watched behind him seeing a great waterfall and was glad he just missed it.  
  
The demons darted down seeing his plan work. The metal one whipped Sakura to the ground as they neared it. Sakura stumbled to look up as she saw them both gain on Li. She heard them hiss to each other in the dragoon language, followed by an evil laugh.  
  
The metal demon used its blade claws and sliced at the branch that was supporting Li. Before Li fell he snatched the key out of its hand and tossed it to Sakura. Sakura caught it but froze as she watched him race towards the falls. She jumped up and threw out the fly card but the bone demon snatched it out of her hand and hit her with its massive claws, knocking her back to the ground.  
  
The metal demon flew to help the bone demon attack Sakura as Li secretly used a water element card to push the water current the opposite way. Without realizing it, the card turned to its spirit form and flew to the metal demon's hand but it grabbed its attention.  
  
The water pushed Li back, but he grabbed hold of a rock. It was the only thing holding him up from the deadly falls. The skull demon continued to attack Sakura as the metal one flew onto the small rock that held Li up, and stood on it. Its knife like claws dug into the top of Li's hands forcing him to slip away from his grip. With a swift movement the demon kicked him off, stabbing his arm where his wound was.  
  
As Shaolan fell he heard Sakura's weak, distant voice call out his name and her cries of pain. Li still had the green ball wrapped around his wrist, but that could no longer save him from the fall for the cards he will use will get sucked away from him.  
  
Li hit the water hard and fast. The massive falls pushed him lower under the surface. It was lucky for him the demons did not come looking for him to check if he was still alive or not. What hurt Li the most was that Sakura was still with them. He did not know if she was safe or not, or even if they will see each other again.  
  
He had surfaced but was no longer conscious. When Shaolan awoke he was in a new area. He was in a room, not his. He lay in a small but comfy bed. The room was bright, with rich wood walls. Li sat up seeing his sword was gone from around his wrist. Where was he? What happened to Sakura? Where was his sword? Are they still in the card? Something interrupted his trail of thoughts. He heard a loud, but soft cry of pain outside the door to the room he was in. Li pushed the covers off and got up. He pushed the wooden door a bit and peered through the crack. Unluckily the door creaked as he did so and Li saw someone move outside.  
  
He heard a cheery, soft voice call to him.  
  
"Hi! Sorry if I woke you up. I burnt myself on the stove! I hope you are hungry!"  
  
This voice was new to Li, but it seemed friendly enough. Li pushed the door fully open knowing that the voice was referring to him.  
  
He saw a young girl, about his age but older standing over her kitchen table placing some plate down. She had long white hair that was tied up in a ponytail that reached down to her knees. Her bangs stayed out of her ponytail and reached down to her shoulders. She had weird eyes. One was a rich forest green, the other a deep sea blue. She hummed a sweet song softly to herself.  
  
Even if she seemed nice and kind, Li still did not trust her. He knew he was still in the Nightmare card and anything can happen. She turned to Li and gave him a warm smile and invited him to, "Come sit!"  
  
Li froze and wondered why he was even there. He took a step closer but stopped there. She looked back up to him. "Don't be frightened of me! I won't hurt you. I only want to help you."  
  
Li sighed and slowly moved closer and sat down, his eyes not moving off her. This could be a trap to gain his trust.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Sola!" she laughed.  
  
Li mumbled, "Shaolan, but you can call me Li."  
  
Sola smiled seeing she got him to say something. She placed some food on his plate in front of him. Sola took out some fruit and bit into it to show it was not drugged. Li did not want to be rude so he took a muffin and nibbled bits of it.  
  
"I bet you are wondering why you are here" Sola said to him putting her food down. Li nodded in response. "Not very talkative are you? You make me look like a chatter box! Any ways, you know I'm a character from the dream the nightmare card makes. I'm here to help you and bring you back to health."  
  
Li did notice the fresh bandage around his arm and the new one around waist. He listened as she continued.  
  
"The demons are the ones controlling the card. You must capture them together. I'm not supposed to tell you this but you seem trusting enough! You are the second ones to take in the dream so the card attacks even stronger. They were waiting for someone to come so they could use their powers after years of practising."  
  
That made sense to him but he wondered why she was telling the secrets of the card. Was she a friend really trying to help? She continued on, "I found you caught in the branches of the tree in the lake by this cottage. My role is to take you in and give you another chance. I also found this," she pulled out the dark green ball that transforms into his sword. "Is it yours?"  
  
Li nodded but did not know if he should tell her what it did. She passed it to him as he sighed in relief that it did not float away. "Do you know what they will do with Sakura?"  
  
Sola smiled and looked up confused to the new unheard of name. "Who is Sakura?"  
  
"My friend. We work together to catch the curse cards."  
  
"I see. Where was the last place you saw her?"  
  
"Up the falls, before I fell from them."  
  
Sola's eyes widened at the mention of the falls. "You are lucky to be alive! That is far from here and the falls are so deadly! I will take you there to find your friend, only if you are well enough."  
  
Li smiled at her kindness and nodded. "I am well enough."  
  
Sola looked a little worried at her promise. "I have to tell you something.," she froze and stopped herself before she went on. She got up and opened the door. "Never mind."  
  
Li was worried by her words. He pulled himself together and followed her out. They walked for a quite a while along the river side to keep the path clear. The sky was still stormy but no winds were blowing, not even one water droplet of rain.  
  
The forest around them seemed so quiet and empty. No animals lurked in it, not a leaf rustle, nothing.  
  
"Thirsty?" Sola asked breaking the silent around them. Li shrugged as she passed him a water bottle. Sola sat down on an old rotting log and turned away from him and watched the river flow. She looked worried. Li could sense that something bothered her greatly..  
  
"Sola, what is wrong?" Li asked opening the bottle.  
  
Sola sighed and hugged her knees. "You will see soon enough."  
  
Li looked confused at her words. He sat on a rock near her and sipped some of the water.  
  
"No! How could I?" Sola fumed, tightening her fists.  
  
"How could you what?"  
  
"Kill you!" she cried bowing her head and hiding it with her hair. "I should have just let you be! I'm not even real! You are!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The water, it is poisoned. My real job is to take you in, gain your trust! When I take you to Sakura you drink the water thinking it is fine but die in less than an hour! If I refuse to do my job then I will be killed by the demons but I'm not even real! You have a life. I don't," she cried even harder now.  
  
"That is not true. You are real."  
  
She shook her head. "I'm a fragment of a card!"  
  
"You are still real. Only living things can feel pain and emotions. You feel bad for what you have done. If you were fake you could care less for me."  
  
"That does not change the fact that you are dying."  
  
"True but we can still save Sakura. I can't give up on her life too, and yours. You have a life."  
  
Sola sniffed and wiped away her tears, "Sakura is lucky to have a friend like you. We don't have much time. We should hurry!" Li nodded as Sola got up but she was not moving. Something grew from her back. It was a pair of soft angel-like wings. "If the demons see my wings they will know I did something good. Flying will be faster"  
  
Li smiled seeing that she was making a great improvement.  
  
She flew them above the trees, but as she did the clouds turned and created a soft wind. It grew to a strong cold wind and hail streamed down. The wind whistled madly and out of control. Li could see Sola struggle as she tried to fly. They reached the falls which seemed so harmless and small from above but the roar of the waves gave no mercy.  
  
Li sensed something as they flew closer and closer. Even Sola felt it. She swooped down to the top of the falls and placed Li down. Li walked a couple of steps ahead and searched hard through the thick forest but was not lucky at all. Li whipped out his sword knowing he would need it.  
  
The area seemed to change from under their feet. It moved like fire as the forest wisped away and into a disserted, dead land. The sky grew pale but blew stronger at the change. Sola moved to Li's side not recognizing the land from the nightmare. She folded in her wings and clasped her hands together. Li frowned at their soundings and held up his sword. Would his element cards be any help in this world?  
  
Li pulled out the ying-yang card and held it out. It was risky to use it not knowing how injured Sakura was. He could use it to see if she was near, if so he would feel no pain, if not he would. He knew the card would get stolen. Sakura was right, he did need it! The risks were worth it if it meant finding her.  
  
He took his sword and hit the card with it. As he thought, a rush of cold pain crept up him. He fell to his knees and returned the card before it could do too much damage. Sola helped him up and watched the card slip away.  
  
"Well that was worthless. I'm now weaker and we did not find Sakura!"  
  
"Not true. If Sakura is with the demons then we are in luck!"  
  
"Luck!?"  
  
"The card went that way!" she pointed to where the card slithered off. Li smiled at her observation. Sola picked him up and swiftly flew in the direction of the card, and hopefully, Sakura.  
  
Li noticed that she was moving more swiftly than before as the scenery seemed a blur. She halted to a swift, jerking stop and pushed back seeing two dark figures moving towards them. They used the same trick that Sola had used with the card. Unluckily Sakura was not with them.  
  
They came close enough to see but stopped right in front of them. Sola landed but still held onto him. Li felt her grip tighter on him as they neared. One made a low mumbling sound as it landed and walked closer to them, its wings still stretched out. Sola stepped back but froze as the demon raised his hand and by magic stopped her.  
  
She fought helplessly but it was no use. The skull demon grabbed Li away from her and gave a cold laugh. It turned to Sola and freed her from the spell. It hissed something which made Sola glare deeply at him. "I couldn't help it. please. spare him."  
  
Li looked confused and pulled away from the demon that was putting no effort in holding him. The metal demon landed on Li's other side and said, "We will kill him anyways. You have never heard the end of this nightmare have you?"  
  
Sola turned away and looked down. "I deserve it but he does not!"  
  
"Why so? You have poisoned him and finished your job greatly; it is now only a matter of minuets before he dies."  
  
Li stayed quiet not wanting to interfere. He knew well his death was coming but he wanted to see Sakura one last time. Even if a nightmare, it is said all wounds and battles make a difference in the real world because it may be an illusion but it is still reality.  
  
"Where is Li's friend?" demanded Sola. "Bring her here!"  
  
"Come this way," the demons smiled.  
  
They jumped up to a clear flight and led the way. The skull demon's claw from her feet seized Li's shoulder this time because her tail was chopped off, and whipped him up, not letting Sola near him any longer.  
  
Within seconds they reached a new area with a flat ground with a few huge wave shaped rocks. The demon threw Li carelessly to the ground. He slid back and hit one of the weird rocks. He looked around and noticed a tall dark tower where the demons were walking towards. Sola landed next to Li and helped him up. She watched the tower as if she had never seen it before. As they walked to it everything seemed to get darker and colder. The clouds above swirled around the tip of the tower. The demons held out their hand and the doors swung wide open.  
  
Inside was dark and empty as it seemed. There were rows of stairs that seemed to go nowhere. It looked small from the outside but was large in the inside. Li felt like a prisoner. He felt the burning poison take place as it slowly weakened him. He felt his breathing grow heaver.  
  
They started to climb the stairs, their footsteps echoing. When they reached near the top he saw Sakura lying motionless on the ground. He ran to reach her but the metal demon looked at him, its eyes glowing deep red. He felt himself freeze like Sola did under his powers. Li struggled to move seeing that Sakura was barely breathing. Even if he was weakened by the poison he did not give up!  
  
The demon's eyes shined even darker fighting to hold him back. The skull demon turned to him as well and helped the other hold him back. Her eyes shined blue instead of red like his. Li was being pushed back with both of their magic and with a force of energy that backed him to the wall. But still he did not give in.  
  
It felt like a huge force of freezing water was flooding like a jet onto him. All of a sudden he broke through their magic and ran to Sakura. The demons looked blankly as he did so. Sola sighed seeing that he overpowered them.  
  
Li reached her side and knelt down to Sakura. "Sakura, wake up!"  
  
But nothing happened.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
The smile on Sola's face faded. The demons just watched without a fight.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!" Li felt himself trembling as he spoke. "Wake up." He felt a tear fall but he did not try to hide it. Her eyes opened softly and she looked up at him. Li couldn't stop himself from hugging her. Sakura smiled and hugged him back.  
  
"Don't worry Li. I'm okay."  
  
The demons hissed seeing that he brought her conscious again. The skull demon unfolded her wings. "If magic won't work on you then this will!"  
  
She darted towards Li and rammed him with a horn on her skull. The force of her pushed Li far from Sakura's side and crashed him into a window, unluckily the window shattered and he fell out of it. Sola dashed after him and spread out her wings but the metal demon whipped out his hand and the wings disappeared.  
  
Sakura ran to the shattered window opening and looked over the ledge. She saw that Li had caught the edge of the window but was only holding on with one hand. She grabbed his hand as it started to slip. Sola ran to her side and helped her. The metal demon flew above them and landed on the ledge, slicing Li's hand with its knife-like claws. It whipped its tail out and sliced his hand again making him let go. His other hand grabbed a hold of his tail and pulled him down with him but the demon flew up still with Li holding on.  
  
"Let go!" the demon yelled.  
  
"Ya, so I can fall to my bloody death!?" Li replied.  
  
"You are going to die from the poison anyways!" The skull demon flew out to them, snatched his sword out of Li's hands and whipped it in the air in practise, as if it was hers.  
  
Sakura could barely watch. Sola felt useless because they could not help. If Sakura was to use a card they would steal it. Sola's well earned wings were stolen from her as well. Sakura used windy card to catch Li but even before she could use it the demons stole it out of her hands.  
  
Then it hit her, if she used the confuse card they would not be able to steal it because they would be too confused to do so. Maybe then they could save Li. She turned away from the window so they could not see her use it. She threw it out and ordered it to confuse the demons. The demons eyes dulled as they looked around blankly. The metal demon dropped Li from his claws and dashed away from the skull demon seeing her as something else.  
  
"Li, use a wind element card!" Sakura called to him. All she could do was to watch him fall.  
  
Li pulled out an element card and held it up hoping it would work without his sword. The long pause made him wonder if he had any magic or was it just his sword that held powers. "Element wind," Li called out still holding it up. A huge gust of wind breezed by and caught him just before he hit the ground.  
  
Sakura and Sola cheered and ran down the tower's stairs and to his side. Li smiled seeing the demons chase each other helplessly in the air high above them. Li got up and put the element card back in his pocket, happy that they did not steal it.  
  
They hid behind one of the large wave-like rocks and watched, knowing that the demons would soon overpower the confuse card.  
  
The skull demon stopped and shook her head as her eyes became bright again. She watched the metal demon fly around blindly. She hit him with Li's sword and brought him back. "Fool, they used a card on us!"  
  
The card pulled together and flew to her hand. She had lost track of them and was searching around. "They got away!"  
  
The metal demon laughed. "You can run but you can not hide!"  
  
He swooped down to the rock they were hiding behind and landed on the top of it. The skull landed beside him. Unluckily they could both sense their powers. Li leaned onto the rock and panted softly. Sakura looked over at him as she slipped along it down to the ground. "Li, are you okay?"  
  
Li nodded a bit as Sola looked away saying, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Sakura looked at her and asked, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Before Sola could reply the demons landed next to them, but they did not attack they just watched them with evil grins.  
  
Sakura knelt next to Li, who was now trembling with his eyes squeezed shut in pain. "What is going on?" Sakura felt panic strike her like thunder.  
  
Sola was going to answer but chose not to. She knew it would hurt her even more. "Sakura," Li managed to say, "Just keep in mind that this is. only. only a.nightmare."  
  
He took his last breath and everything fell silent. The demon's distant laughter echoed as though it was a mile away. 


	5. Chapter 5

".Li?" Sakura asked knowing that she would not get a reply.  
  
Sola wanted to console her but knew she needed space. Sakura hugged Li and trembled as many tears fell after another. His soft breathing and heartbeat were gone. Sakura squeezed tighter. "This can't happen!"  
  
"What a tragic moment!" the skull demon broke in. "It is for the best! Your friend Sola was the murderer!"  
  
"Don't blame her!" Sakura cried.  
  
Sola looked down to the ground and at her feet. "It is true."  
  
Her white bangs covered her eyes but it was obvious that she couldn't hold in tears.  
  
"Why?" As Sakura spoke the skull demon held out her hand and the air above her hand darkened and swirled together into an energy ball. It grew bigger and bigger with a strong, cold aura coming from it. She pulled her arm back and aimed it at Sakura who was not looking.  
  
Sola darted in front of her and took the hit. She fell back and stumbled to the rock. The air around Sola became darker and darker, like a black mist.  
  
"Sola!" Sakura ran up but Sola backed away from her.  
  
"Don't come near or even try to save me!" She fell to her knees as the mist grew darker.  
  
"Why?" Sakura called to her. "Even if it is true you are still a friend."  
  
"I will never forgive myself for that," her voice sounded very distant even if she was next to her. "I owe you my life. Look deep in yourself and realize that you are not alone! Listen to his words!"  
  
Just then it became pitch black. The mist died down and wisped away, leaving nothing behind. Sola had totally disappeared.  
  
Sakura glared at the demons. "It was not Sola who killed him! It was you!" "How so?" the metal one asked.  
  
"She was under your orders!" Sakura hissed as she got up. "You also killed her!" "That was a mistake. We meant to kill you but she got in the way."  
  
Sakura decided not to fight back. She repeated in her mind 'it is only a nightmare', but wondered why she hadn't woken up yet?  
  
She heard something echoing. It sounded like Li but he was gone now. It was only a nightmare! Nightmares are an illusion. He can still be alive! She pushed away her thoughts and listened to the voice. She heard, "Get them together and I'll take care of the rest."  
  
Sakura's eyes darted to the demons. She was alone with no defence. How was she to get them together without them taking the card she uses? She searched them to see where their powers were coming from. The eyes!  
  
When she used the confuse card on them it blinded them from the truth so they could not take the cards they used at that time. She needed to blind them and get them together! She reached in her pocket and gripped a card tightly as she watched the demons talk to each other in the dragoon language. She swiftly pulled it out and used fear. She ordered it to blind them and pull them together like a rope!  
  
A sheet of darkness tied them together and wrapped all around them like a net. "Now," Sakura called out hoping that the voice heard her and knew what to do. She watched, but nothing happened right away, just then everything around her seemed to whirl around and melt. It swirled together leaving her in darkness.  
  
When her eyes opened in front of her was Li calling her name. She sat up and wrapped her arms swiftly around him. Tears of joy filled her eyes.  
  
"Morning. Had a nice nightmare?" Li smiled, hugging her back.  
  
"So did you? But what about."  
  
"Everything is fine," he showed her the nightmare card in his hands. "I'm just glad you heard me!"  
  
The card had the two demons on each side, but like what happened the skull demon had no tail any longer.  
  
Li pulled out a box which one of the demons was holding and opened it. Inside were all their cards and Li's Rashinban and his green ball that changes into his sword. At the top of the pile was the ying-yang, confuse and fear, all transformed to a white background.  
  
They took back their earned cards and the box faded away, having fulfilled its purpose.  
  
"What about Sola?" Sakura asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
She realized that they were only at the beginning of the cave still, now the sky was dark because it took as long as it was.  
  
Li sighed, thinking of her, "I'm not too sure."  
  
A soft chirp echoed in the cave as a reply, there was a soft white bird with one eye green the other blue. The white was the same colour as Sola's hair. It chirped the same tune that she hummed when Li first met her.  
  
Li smiled and said, "Remember when Kero said that some spirits are represented in birds?"  
  
Sakura smiled as she watched Sola fly away. "Ya, I'm just happy that she finally is free from the card's magic!"  
  
She looked over at Li. Her smile faded when she saw his wound on his arm never left. "I thought that it was only a nightmare, but you are still hurt!"  
  
"I called Kero. He told me that whatever happens there happens here too. He also told me how to capture it."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine! The bleeding stopped. When you die in the nightmare it is like a way to wake you up, so that is when I got the chance to call Kero. I have no poison in me so I'll be fine! How are you?"  
  
"Never better!"  
  
"Why is that? I thought the demons attacked you as well?"  
  
"That does not hurt me. Seeing you die was the most pain I've felt. I'm just so happy you are still alive!" and she gave him another hug.  
  
Li blushed at this but did not hesitate to hug her back again. This was another capture that brought them even closer!  
  
They returned to camp, but yet they felt another presence of a card. Now it was weird not to feel one!  
  
Something creaked from behind Sakura. Not a snap, a creak! It sounded like moving metal? She got up and turned to it.  
  
Li saw that something was bugging her and pulled out his sword as Sakura grabbed her staff. A rattle, like a moving chain instantly reacted to them. A long metal chain shot out of complete darkness and wrapped swiftly around her staff, pulling it out of her hands and back to the shadows! Sakura ran towards it, not thinking before her actions.  
  
The chain whipped out again, tying around her wrist. Li shot out instantly and stabbed his sword through the one of the chains holes, and into the ground. He grabbed onto the chain and pulled trying to drag the card out of hiding. Sakura struggled to loosen the tight chains as she watched the card overpower Li. To her surprise an armoured person flipped out of the shadows and in front of Li.  
  
She had long silver hair and what looked like a metal body, skin and all, along with a full set of body armour. On her hand were long knife-like claws. In her other hand was a pole. Attached to that was the metal chain.  
  
She effortlessly jolted her pole and everything on it moved as she placed it on her belt. The chain wrapped around her in place. Sakura rubbed her sore wrist as the girl raised her clawed hand and slashed it at Li pushing him out of her way. She swiftly moved towards Sakura and pulled her pole out again. She swung it at her. Sakura dodged it as she backed up into a tree. The chain moved after the pole, hitting her side. It wrapped around her and the tree several times, making it imposable for Sakura to move! Sakura felt a struck with fear as she watched her rise her clawed hand, ready to slice her! She could do nothing but scream. Even that could not stop her now but something else did!  
  
Water drenched the metal human, making her rusty and hard to move. The claw stopped just above her head before it hit. She saw Li behind the person with an element card in his hand. Li used another element, thunder shocked the still card.  
  
When everything was looking good something happened. The chain around Sakura melted, letting her free. The card melted into a silver liquid form along with the chain. It shot towards Li, turning everything in its path to pure metal! He jumped into a tree as it reached his feet. The liquid somehow seemed to run up the tree as it was also turned to metal.  
  
Li pulled out a curse card and hit it with his sword before it came too close. The metal stopped instantly. Li jumped out of the tree and the liquid did the same, turning back to its human form. Li stood up straight and so did the metal human.  
  
"I used the control card," Li explained. "It will mimic every move I do. Capture it before my magic runs out!"  
  
Sakura ran closer and picked up her wand that the card had stolen. She threw it up and hit it back down. The metal formed into a card and flew to Li hands. The control card was now transformed into a light card.  
  
Something zipped by them! The card was captured! What now? A small crimson orb flew wildly around. It was headed towards Sakura now. But what was its power?  
  
There was no time to test that! Li jumped in front of her and hit it hard with his sword. The orb spun away leaving his sword glowing red, and then it shattered! It hit a tree and glowed like his sword. The tree fell into two halves as if it had been cut down.  
  
It was clear now that its power was to break things. It must be the break card. Now that they knew what it was, they now needed to find out how to catch it!  
  
Sakura pulled out her phone and dialled Kero's number. The slow ringing irritated her as she was forced to wait. She heard his voice pick up but it was too late. The orb touched the phone, making it break!  
  
Li felt helpless. All he could do was avoid the mad orb. He had no cards to win this fight, but Sakura did.  
  
She pulled out the lost card and used it on the orb. A strange dome covered the orb, but it stayed there in sight for Sakura and Li. The orb could not see them. It was lost in the dome, thinking it was some place else. Now was the time to catch it!  
  
Sakura threw up her sealing wand and used it to return it into a card. Everything repaired itself, her phone, Li's sword and the tree.  
  
The card flew to Li's hands. On it was the crimson orb. Sakura sighed and sensed yet another card. "How much can we find in a day?"  
  
"Just remember Kero said that they attack with each other to get us when we are weak."  
  
"This one feels strong. Its magic is powerful."  
  
"I'll take care of it. The metal took a lot of your powers up."  
  
"That is it!"  
  
Li looked at her confused. "What is?"  
  
"Li, you are taking all the hits, protecting me, risking your life! You don't want me to help because you don't want me hurt! Well, I'm stronger than you think! You don't trust me!"  
  
She started to walk off.  
  
"Sakura I don't mean it like that!" Li called after her, but she did not respond or stop. He was going to go after her but knew not to. She needed time alone.  
  
"I only care about you." Li mumbled to himself. Her being gone worried him because a strong card was close. But like Sakura said, he protects her too much.  
  
He sat down and leaned on a tree. He hugged his knees and watched the dim stars in the dark blue sky. He hoped Sakura was not mad at him but he would understand if she was.  
  
Kero swooped towards Li and hovered above his head. "Hey kid!"  
  
"I'm not in the mood to joke around, Kero."  
  
"Hey, what is the matter?"  
  
"I think Sakura is mad at me for being overprotective of her. And now I don't know where she is and we both sensed a strong curse card nearby."  
  
"I sense it too. I wonder if she is okay."  
  
"Where were you anyways?"  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
Li nodded and watched where Sakura disappeared. "Think I should go after her?"  
  
Kero frowned. "I don't know. I think she needs time alone, even if there is a card near. She will be back soon. I hope. She is a forgiving person!"  
  
Li looked away and stood up. "What card do you think it is?"  
  
Kero shrugged. "I'm not sure."  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura sat by a calm river, staring at her reflection. Sakura worried if she was a little too hard on Li. She knew that he did not intend to hurt her feelings.  
  
Sakura saw a figure in the reflection walk next to her. She swiftly turned around and saw Durelen there, her cold eyes on Sakura with an evil grin, smirking on her face. "All alone?"  
  
Sakura looked away not wanting to be bugged. Durelen did not mind. She just laughed and spread out her leather-like wings. She walked next to Sakura but stood tall, "I'm not here to hurt you. No, not you."  
  
"Then what do you want?" Sakura hissed.  
  
"Don't get so mad. You already hurt someone by it!"  
  
"How do you know." but Durelen cut her off.  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"Answer me."  
  
"I don't take demands! Not from you."  
  
Sakura got up and started to walk away from her. She quickened her pace and Durelen easily followed her. She flew in front of her and spread out her wings. "I want to show you something first."  
  
Sakura stopped and watched. Durelen punched Sakura hard and swiftly. Sakura screamed softly but opened her eyes. She did not feel a thing.  
  
Durelen smiled. "Painful?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Durelen punched her again. "You feel nothing at all do you?"  
  
Sakura nodded but knew something was wrong with this.  
  
"Nothing can," Durelen pulled out a long, blood stained knife.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sakura asked backing away.  
  
"There should be no fear, you feel nothing!" Durelen cut along her neck. Like she said, she felt no pain. There was no cut left behind from the knife.  
  
"I can attack all I want and you won't feel pain."  
  
"That still does not make it right. What is really happening?"  
  
"Oh, you will see," she smiled pushing Sakura into the lake and holding her down.  
  
Sakura, under instinct started to struggle to break free, but later realized that the water was not hurting her as well. She did not need air! Sakura glared at Durelen knowing that she knew that this did not affect her. Why would she attack if she knew that?  
  
Sakura swiftly kicked Durelen's side, pushing her off her. She surfaced and got up. "For the last time, what do you think you're doing? I know you're not telling me something!"  
  
Durelen ignored her and punched her again, but Sakura dodged it. She swiftly punched again but Sakura caught her fist. Durelen kicked Sakura's leg making her trip and fall into the water. She held out her foot and lined it up with her neck, and then rapidly kicked. She fell back feeling no pain but still lost balance. She held her down with her foot on her neck. Sakura grabbed her leg and twisted it making Durelen flip into the water. She quickly got up and pushed away from her in the shallow water.  
  
She pulled out the repel card and used it. A shield like orb formed around her. Durelen made an energy ball and threw it to her but it hit the repel's orb and darted back towards her. She jumped out of the way as the ball splashed into the water.  
  
Durelen smiled and said, "If you felt all of that what would you be like?"  
  
"What, this has nothing to do with."  
  
Durelen cut her off. "Oh, really? Are you afraid?"  
  
Sakura thought, was this a card that absorbs all of the hits and makes a powerful attack? Sakura sighed not wanting to think about it.  
  
"I can see right through you. You are wrong," Durelen hissed.  
  
Sakura looked up at her. "Just tell me what is going on!"  
  
"Don't blame me for this, it is a card."  
  
"But if it prevents me from getting hurt, why is it a dark card? You know what the card does! I can see right through you. I know you are hiding it from me!"  
  
She smiled evilly. "You want the truth? It might be painful. You said that this is the only thing that really hurts you!"  
  
Sakura remembered the Nightmare card. She lost Li. She said that that hurt her the most. Li!  
  
She swiftly returned the card; it was now transformed to the light. She shoved it into her pocket and ran back through the forest. Durelen smiled evilly and flew away into the darkness as she ran off.  
  
Sakura heard her name being called as if help was needed, but it was not Li's voice. It was Kero. "I'm right here!"  
  
"Come quick! We need help!!!"  
  
Sakura knew what now happened and felt totally responsible! She ran through thick bushes and finally met up with Kero, who was panic stricken. "Something is wrong with Li!" Kero panted.  
  
"He is getting hurt but nothing is there! I sense a card but nothing rings a bell, no cards just attack unseen!"  
  
"Calm down Kero. It is my entire fault."  
  
"What? This is not your fault!"  
  
"It is! Something weird is going on. Durelen, she was attacking me and I felt nothing at all! Not even when she tried to drown me! Then I found out that Li has been taking all of the attacks like a voodoo doll! It is my fault!"  
  
Kero seemed to smile. "Thanks Sakura! I know what it is!"  
  
"What?" Sakura felt a tingle of hope rising.  
  
"The voodoo!" Kero smiled. "You are the doll, Li the victim! I know it is not good for him but now we can capture it!"  
  
"How do we do that?"  
  
"Follow me!"  
  
Kero zipped past her and back to their camp where Li still was. Sakura followed him there. Sakura ran to Li's side. "I'm so sorry Li!"  
  
Li looked over at her but still felt too sore to speak.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Enough chitchat!" Kero broke in. "Hold hands, you must have skin contact!"  
  
They both did as told. Sakura pulled out her staff. It may have been an easy capture but it made a big difference. The card flew to Sakura's hand. On the front was two silhouettes of people on each side, in the middle was a doll with pins stuck in it. Sakura disliked this card. She looked over at Li and sighed softly. "Li, I'm so sorry. It is my entire fault!"  
  
"Sakura, stop feeling so sorry for yourself," Kero said. "It was the card and Durelen, not you!"  
  
Li nodded along with Kero. "Besides, I should be the one who is sorry. I really did not mean to hurt you."  
  
"It is okay Li. I just overreacted. I was confused."  
  
"But it is still true! It is weird. From all of those curse card attacks, I'm surprised I'm still alive!"  
  
"The cards don't kill," Kero said. "No matter how bad they are. They are like a test and they have boundaries."  
  
"That is good to know," Li sighed.  
  
"But Durelen can and will kill!" Kero frowned.  
  
"I can't believe I ever trusted Ellen!" Sakura hated herself for that. "She seemed so lonely at first, and she only needed a friend."  
  
"Where is Nova anyways?" Li asked Kero.  
  
Kero gasped, ignoring his question. "It is coming close! I have to go!"  
  
Without an explanation he flew off. Sakura called after Kero but she was too late. She turned back to Li.  
  
"Sakura, the only reason I take all of the hits is because I worry too much," he blushed. "I really care about you."  
  
Sakura smiled. "I do too! You are sweet, not overprotective!" She looked at the card and looked back up to him. "I want you to have this card."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive!"  
  
Li got up seeing something that Sakura could not. He turned swiftly to her and said, "Remember what Kero said before! Don't let it trick you!" Then he ran off.  
  
Sakura ran after him wondering what he was up to. What was he talking about? She stopped dead in her tracks as she heard Li voice. It sounded like he was in pain! She sprinted to his voice. She found Durelen standing in front of her. Sakura wanted to ignore her and go to Li but Durelen was holding her back with magic.  
  
"It's all of you fault," Durelen shook her head slowly.  
  
"What is?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Your friend, he won't come back!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Li is gone. You and your little voodoo card."  
  
"You were the one attacking me!"  
  
"Anger is such a perfect form of evil and pain. So is blaming someone."  
  
"You blamed me!"  
  
"There you go again," she was purposely getting on her nerves. "Really, well if he is here, where is he?"  
  
Sakura did not reply. In a way she wanted to know, in another she did not.  
  
"I must be on my way," Durelen said spreading out her wings and darted away.  
  
Even if she left, Sakura could still tell she was near by.  
  
Sakura ran on towards where she heard Li, but he was gone. She called out but nothing replied. Where was he? She leaned against a tree and sighed sadly. How much more cards were there to go? They now owned 15. Kero said around 14 so they must be close!  
  
She listened to Li's words: Remember what Kero said before! What did that mean? She thought hard. She replayed the list of cards that Kero remembered before they caught them. There was the cut, they have that one, the nightmare, and the trick! That is it!  
  
Li's other words were: Don't let it trick you. Li was here but she was blinded by the power of the trick card. Now to get Li back!  
  
Something moved behind her. She turned to see a little girl. The girl had on a forest green dress that matched her eyes. She also had short, golden brown hair. The girl looked up at Sakura and quietly said in a shy voice, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Sakura knelt down to her, feeling the presence of the card. Was this a trick too? "It is my fault," the girl continued. "I am the trick card. I was told by Durelen to attack you two, but I don't like to hurt other people. I'm not like that even if I am the trick. Clow Reed made me a curse card because of my powers. Please forgive me. My way of apologizing is to give myself to you as a card. I want you to be my owner." She looked up. "I'll even bring back you friend. Just please let me be a light card."  
  
Sakura smiled knowing and just feeling that this was not a trick even if that was her magic. "I will, but can you go to Li? I have more cards than he does and I think it would be fairer."  
  
"Thank you!" the girl smiled and held still for the capture. Like she promised she turned to her card form. The card flew away slowly, allowing Sakura to follow it to Li. The card was already a light card. It was the weirdest capture but it was well worth it!  
  
She found Li shortly after, and something else! After that one card was captured, all the cards formed into three piles: one of the curse, the other light and the last the clow. The clow flew to Sakura's hands, the Light to Li's and the curse held motionless in midair.  
  
Kero flew back to them in his true form, followed by something else. It was a large white tiger with silver stripes. It had big blue eyes and a red gem around its neck, engraved into a choker. Large dragoon like wings carried her in the air, they matched Durelen's. Around the tip of her tail was a thick, golden ring. The same markings drawn lightly on her face matched Durelen's.  
  
It was the tiger from her dream! It was clearly Nova but everything came together now.  
  
Kero flew to Sakura's side as Nova faced them, but faded in the shadows becoming a silhouette. The tall dragoon joined her side. It was Durelen. Li had his sword out ready to fight, holding the cards in his hand. Sakura knew her part well enough. She grasped her staff tighter, in her other hand the Sakura cards. Now what was going to happen? In the dream something grabs her arms but first, Nova and Kero vanish!  
  
Durelen stepped up. She held onto the tall staff and used it as a walking stick. The star at the end glowed slightly. In return so did the gems around Kero's and Nova's neck.  
  
"Your turn to play. Your role has started," she said raising her staff and the two cats disappeared.  
  
She turned to Sakura, Li and the curse cards, and opened her hand. The cards flew to her. Durelen looked up at the two and said, "Now yours has two!"  
  
Sakura knew that something was to happen to her now. Just what? She tried to turn to look but she felt frozen to the spot. Just then she saw Durelen's staff bleed and instantly felt herself lifting up, being pulled by something! She turned to see a web-like thing holding her wrists and ankles.  
  
Li reacted instantly and ran towards her with his sword. He hit the weird substance, but in return got shocked by them! He fell back; his sword flew out of his hands and into Durelen's.  
  
"Think it is that easy?" Durelen said swinging his sword in midair just to bug him. "What do you want?" Li glared but felt himself collapse inside. He knew she was going to hurt her and there was nothing he could do. Kero said that Durelen was capable of killing and would not hesitate to do so.  
  
Durelen heard him but said nothing back. She looked through the cards and chose one. She had a cold, evil grin that told them something bad was going to happen. She threw the card up and it slithered apart and into a necklace that formed around Sakura's neck. She used the choke card!  
  
"Leave her alone! I'll do anything. Please just don't hurt her!"  
  
Durelen smiled. "Anything?"  
  
Li nodded even under Sakura's cries telling him not to under the magic of the choke card.  
  
"I will find something to do with you, but now I own you in total!" she snapped her fingers and the net and choke card vanished.  
  
"Now come!"  
  
Li felt a magic force dragging him to her. She violently pushed him down and snapped a choker around his neck. Sakura pulled herself together and got up. She ran towards Durelen but Durelen used magic to push her away.  
  
Durelen forced Li back up again. The red gem on Li's choker glowed blood red. Li fell limp under its magic. Sakura continued to fight Durelen's powers, but since Li was unconscious she used her magic to whip her back into a tree!  
  
Everything went black.  
  
Sakura awoke shortly after. It was still night and she was all alone. Durelen and Li were gone and Kero and Nova still had not come back. She got up feeling still a bit weak. Where did they go? She could not just wait around because she knew that they were not coming back.  
  
She pulled out the fly card and used it to give her wings. She flew up above the trees. In the distance she could see two things flying swiftly around in one area. She flew towards it, soon finding out it was Kerberos and Nova. Nova was attacking Kero! She flew faster reaching them in seconds. Sakura used the wood card to tangle Nova in its branches. The branches tied around her stopping her before she could attack him again. Sakura landed near her and her wings vanished. Kero flew to her side a little wounded but strong enough to stand and fly.  
  
"Kero, what is wrong?" Sakura asked watching Nova thrash violently. "She is going to hurt herself."  
  
"Her gem is controlling her under Durelen's magic." Kero replied. "Where is Li?"  
  
"She took him away! How do we break the spell?"  
  
"Somehow getting rid of that choker," he said. "I tried many times but she keeps on attacking and I don't want to hurt her."  
  
"I have a plan!" Sakura ran up to her and pulled out the light card. "Light card, blind Nova so I can free her of this spell!" and with that light shined brightly. It was even painful to Sakura's eyes. Nova thrashed even more, creating a large painful rip in her thin wings. She used the sword card and changed her staff, now her aim had to be perfect or Nova could get hurt even more!  
  
Kero watched not saying a word. She lifted the sword and aimed at the choker. To her luck she heard a bang of metal, then a sound of it shattering! The light dimmed, her staff changed back and the branches vanished.  
  
Nova lay on the ground for a just a bit, then she sat up looking around blankly. "What happened?"  
  
"Thank god you are back!" Sakura said sitting next to her.  
  
Kero trotted up and changed back to his toy form. "You were under a dark spell." "I'm so sorry," she turned away from them. "Durelen keeps control of me with this gem."  
  
"Don't worry," Sakura smiled. "It is gone now."  
  
She smiled. "Thank you so much!"  
  
She moved her ripped wing slightly and hissed in pain.  
  
"Now I should be the one who is sorry!" Sakura said looking sadly at the rip. "I hurt you."  
  
"That is fine. You had to do it. I will recover."  
  
She changed back to her toy form like Kero did.  
  
"Now we have to get Li back!" Kero said. "Who knows what she is doing? He could be dead even now!"  
  
Sakura knew he was still alive but she still worried. "I don't know where she went. It is my entire fault he is gone! She held me hostage. She knew he would give in."  
  
"There is no need to blame yourself. She has been after Li for a while."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You have the clow cards so he will own the curse, or light."  
  
"Don't worry, I know where they are but I can only show you the way. If she finds either Kero or I there," she did not continue on.  
  
"Follow us!" Kero said turning into his lion form. "No need to use your magic up on fly, hop on my back."  
  
Sakura picked up Nova and climbed onto him. He ran and started to fly towards the middle of the forest under Nova's directions. They landed soon after and left Sakura. She walked on for some reason knowing the way. It was like she was being led.  
  
She found Durelen first in a large clearing. She turned instantly to her and as she did her evil grin was replaced with a cold glare. Sakura felt herself being dragged into the large clearing. She had not seen him before but Li was there too, standing blankly still with his sword limply in his hand.  
  
Sakura pulled out her staff and in her other hand, the cards to use in case of an attack. Her dream had stopped a long time before and every move Durelen made was now unpredictable. This made it tougher then it already was. 


	6. Chapter 6

"What is to come to you is well deserved," Durelen started. "Nova." her voice trailed off. She turned around and snapped her fingers. "You've done this before but this time you won't win."  
  
The gem on Li's choker glowed a dull red, just like Nova's. Durelen was right, she has done this before with the control card and Nova. She knew what to do to break the spell. If Durelen knew that Nova was free now, why was she using the same technique?  
  
Li still held still. Durelen turned back and snapped her fingers again. Li looked up at her with red, evil eyes. He slashed his sword at Durelen cutting her hand. She clenched her fingers together in anger. Sakura watched, not wanting to get in the way. If Li was being controlled, why was he attacking Durelen? Was he under a spell at all?  
  
Li turned swiftly and kicked Durelen, knocking her into a tree. She glared and jumped up into the air above him creating a familiar orb of black mist. Then it clicked!  
  
It was the same orb that the demons used to rid Sola! Sakura ran out pulling the shield card. She used it on Li, just in time. The orb faded as it hit. Sakura reached him but he whipped his sword at her just missing her throat!  
  
"You are so naïve!" Durelen hissed. "He is under the spell of the cards, not me! So you shield the enemy?"  
  
"I won't let you hurt him," Sakura said. "Even if he is under the power of the curse cards. He is still my friend!"  
  
"You must suffer the consequences sometime," She replied, "Even if you don't like it!"  
  
Sakura did not reply. She could take the shield off so she could get the choker- but Durelen would attack too. It was a tough situation. Li pulled out a card and hit it to his sword. A vine whipped out of it and grasped Durelen to a tree. He stayed still in the shield, keeping in it to be protected. Sakura saw her chance but Li had pulled out another card - the control.  
  
He turned to Sakura and threw it up into the air. She saw what was coming but that was not what happened. He hit down meaning to take over her but instead of taking over her, he took over himself? His eyes darkened back to brown.  
  
Li smiled. "Don't worry. I know what to do. Just get me the break card from Durelen. She can't hurt you if she is tied up!"  
  
Sakura followed, knowing that it was Li and not the magic from the cards. Durelen hissed warnings to her, but it was too late now. She gave it to Li and watched. The red orb formed from the card, but it was much tamer than before. The orb touched the choker, shattering it into small pieces. When the card formed back, it was light! Sakura returned the shield card and Li hesitated to free Durelen.  
  
"What just happened?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I used the control card under the powers, but the light cards belong to me so it only follows my needs now. It let me take over again. Don't give me credit. It only happened that way."  
  
Sakura smiled, and then turned to Durelen who was still tied up to the tree. It felt bad to keep her like that even if she was evil.  
  
Li made his choice and returned the wrap card. Durelen flew slowly to the ground. "Bad choice." She turned to Sakura. "That was the second time you have done that! Now you will pay!"  
  
She whipped out her staff then hit the bottom to the ground. The star bled showing that she was creating a spell. In her hands a dagger appeared. She held it back, and then whipped it at her! The blade slit her shoulder then stabbed into the tree behind her, stained with her blood. Sakura screamed slightly, failing to hold it.  
  
"You broke your promise! You said that you would not hurt Sakura if I did anything you want!"  
  
She smiled cruelly. "You did not follow my orders."  
  
"You put me under the magic of the cards! It was your own fault!"  
  
Even if Durelen did not hurt Sakura much it still made him mad.  
  
"Now, you break a promise to someone who can't stop you from breaking it!" Durelen said as her staff created a new dagger.  
  
"What do you mean?" Li asked knowing that something big was going to happen. She dipped the blade of the dagger into poison made from the poison card. "I'm going to kill you." She held it back, gaining more power in her throw. Li froze not knowing what to do now. Kero said that she can and will kill, unlike the cards! Durelen swung the dagger then whipped it at him! He squeezed his eyes shut, knowing it was too late to run, but the dagger did not hit!  
  
He opened his eyes to see Sakura standing right in front of him. She fell to her knees. Li felt himself trembling slightly. Why did she do that? It would have been better the other way! He ran to her side and knelt by her. She pulled out the dagger and threw it far from her.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "You took all my hits, now I'll take yours."  
  
Durelen just watched seeing her plan come out perfectly.  
  
"It is not worth it to lose you!" Li said.  
  
"Don't worry. I know you are strong and smart. There is only one thing that you should know," Sakura said.  
  
Li listened on wondering where this was leading.  
  
"First of all the nets dissolve in water," she froze and threw out her Sakura cards in front of him with the last of her energy. "And that I." She slowly dropped her head and fell limp in his arms.  
  
Li felt tears form in his eyes. He did not care if Durelen saw this, or even if she was laughing at her death. He did not even get to tell her that he loved her, let alone a good bye. He kissed Sakura's cheek softly, even if she was gone already. Li placed her down and got up. He stood motionless for a moment then turned to Durelen with a beyond mad glare. Even Durelen felt uncomfortable seeing this. Li's grip tightened on his sword as he moved closer to her, avoiding stepping on the clow cards that Sakura spread around. She backed up a bit not wanting him to get too close. Li stopped and looked down. He picked up a card and looked back at Durelen. "Bye."  
  
What card was he holding? Was he going to kill her? Li hit the card with his sword and he disappeared! Durelen cursed as the return card floated slowly to the ground. He had gone back in time.  
  
Li stood at a new area, back to the area in the dream. The light cards were back in his hands, the clow cards were gone. He felt very weak, using a great amount of magic in the card. Durelen stood there, her staff bleeding. He turned around. There was Sakura! But she was tied up in the net. Sakura said that it dissolves in water! He did not need the clow cards for this; he simply pulled out an element card.  
  
"Element water," Li hit the card with his sword and aimed for the net holding Sakura back. The net broke and she fell onto the ground, but was fine! He ran to her side as Durelen scowled. Li hugged Sakura. He was so happy to see her alive again! She was confused by his actions but did not argue.  
  
Li got up still feeling a strong anger towards Durelen. "I know your little plan, but let me tell you it is not going to work!"  
  
Durelen smiled. "What is it then, if you are so smart?"  
  
"Well, first you are going to hold Sakura hostage so I'll give myself in then you let the cards take over me. You break your promise and hurt her! Then you try to kill me but instead you kill her! Now I'm here, and I'm not going to let that happen!"  
  
Durelen glared seeing that he was correct. Sakura looked confused but did not ask any questions.  
  
Li paused. From the camp fire story, Ellen told them about her staff. She changes into the dragoon when she holds it, but normal when she is not. Li swung his sword and hit the staff. It flew out of her hands and into a bush. Ellen stood in Durelen's place but his expression did not change.  
  
"That won't work. I'm still Durelen. Just as powerful, just as strong, just as evil." "Not anymore!" Li kicked hard at her neck. Sakura shot up wondering what he was doing! Ellen fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.  
  
"The gem," Li said picking up the broken pieces of her choker. "It was the cards, not her."  
  
Sakura still looked confused, but Li explained everything that happened. In that time Kerberos and Nova flew to them.  
  
"You found the secret!" Kero said turning back to his earth form.  
  
"You freed me," Nova smiled. "Durelen had a spell on me!"  
  
"It all makes sense now!" Li smiled. "She was only evil because of the cards magic. They had her under a spell through the gem, but now that it is gone, she will be back to normal and same with you Nova!"  
  
Ellen stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She pushed herself up. She had tears in her eyes. Not tears of fear, anger or pain, but tears of happiness. "Thank you so much! I was trapped for so long."  
  
She stood up and turned to Li. "I believe these are yours?" and handed him the cards that she took, but now they were all light!  
  
"I'm just glad it is over now. We caught them all in less than one week!"  
  
Sakura smiled. "I hate it when Kero is right!"  
  
Kero glared. "I always am! Hey, what time is it anyways?"  
  
Sakura checked her watch. "It is 5:00 am!!!"  
  
To Li it felt later since he lived an extra 2 hours than the rest and he used too much magic with the cards.  
  
Ellen said, "We should get going."  
  
Nova smiled. "It has been my dream to have you back the way you were before!"  
  
"And I'll never change again," she turned and walked to the bush. She reached in it and pulled out her staff. She changed to Durelen, but she looked a little different now. She was still tall, same markings on her face, her dragoon wings, with long black hair but her eyes were now ice blue, matching Nova. Her dress was now white with a golden ribbon. Her wand was white with a gold star at the end, matching her dress and the cards. She raised her staff and hit it down, the star shined slightly and all of Li and Sakura's wounds healed.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Thank you so much!"  
  
"It is the least I can do. Sorry, if you are not completely healed, I'm just running out of magic," replied Ellen.  
  
"It does not matter," Li replied.  
  
They bid their goodbyes as Nova and Durelen flew off.  
  
"I should leave too," Kero said. "Your camp night is still on! Bye!" Before they could stop him he was gone too.  
  
They walked back to camp happy that it was finally over. Shaolan realized that he never really told Sakura how much he cared about her. He wanted to tell her even if she did not feel the same way, or no matter what she does, that he would always love her. Life is so short and so risky. Shaolan wanted to tell her he cared about her before it was too late. But yet some things take time and some things are better left a secret!  
  
The End 


End file.
